Edward's Twilight
by kappykuo
Summary: Edward Masen moved to rainy Forks from Chicago. But, he had absolutely no idea his life would get THIS interesting after meeting Bella Cullen. Suck at summaries, so don't blame this. DISCLAIMER: Twilight by Stephanie Meyer, variation by killersmile
1. Chapter 1: Settling In

First Fanfic; please, please be nice…

**First Fanfic; please, please be nice… **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**EPOV**

High school. People tell you it's the worst part of your life. Well, considering how my summer already sucked, that was completely true for me.

Not only had my parents been reassigned to this miserable excuse for a town, but I still couldn't do _squat_ about it. Nothing but sit there like a good, silent, non-whiney son.

It sorta sucked.

"Edward!" Mom screeched from downstairs, desperate to be heard over my music. Ever since I had gotten here, that was all I had done. Well, all that I had done _willingly_.

Dad would get me up, not that I wanted to wake from my dreams of sunny Chicago.

Mom would make me breakfast, not that I wanted to eat in my seemingly endless nostalgic stage.

Both my parents would make me unpack, making it clear that we were living in the dreary, wet, miserable, rainy Forks, Washington, no matter what my opinion might be.

I huffed irritably and continued to play my piano, letting all my problems drown a painful death in my fierce compositions.

"Edward! Come down! Get some dinner!" This time I could hear my mom stomping up the stairs, her patience quickly coming to an end.

I played quieter to hear her reaction to my door.

The sound of a stubbornly locked doorknob rattling behind me made m smile for the first time in weeks; the first time since I heard we were moving.

"Edward Anthony Masen, open this door right now!"

"Elizabeth, what's he done now?" My father's low voice drifted up the stairway, making my mom pause and let go of the doorknob.

"Please tell me you have a key." She pleaded behind my door.

"Sweetheart, wait here. I'll get the sledgehammer."

My grin disappeared. My dad, Edward Sr., may be a dad with a teenage son, but that didn't necessarily mean he joked around a lot. Quickly, I sprung from my bench and fumbled with the lock on the handle before nearly slamming my head with the edge of the door in my haste to open it. The sight was not very encouraging. Dad had his arms crossed in front of his chest, his foot tapping on the floor.

"I'm not hungry." I simply said. I was just closing the door again when my dad stopped it with his foot.

"Edward, we need to talk." He said sternly.

"About _what_?" I snapped, my tone more than a bit harsh. I bit my lips together to keep in my ranting.

"You've done nothing but unpack and play the piano all this week."

"Well, isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing?" I hissed. "Unpacking my way to life in this… _mushy_ green wasteland?"

"Just wait, Edward! Look around, explore a bit—"

"Dad, did you _not_ looked around when we were driving from Port Angeles? There's nothing here! Fine, I'll give you the basic necessities of a town, and the _one_ restaurant, and the _one_ hiking store, but seriously, what do you see that could keep me busy except that school?" I was nearly yelling by the end of my rant.

"You start at Forks High tomorrow." My dad said calmly, unfazed by my clearly negative attitude. "Now, please come down and get some dinner."

I was ready to tear his head off before we reached the kitchen, where Mom had put two homemade pizzas on the table. I sighed. Usually, when my mom made pizzas, it would be when my friend Jay came over for dinner. But Jay was back in Chicago. Jay wasn't coming over, _ever_.

When dinner finished, where did I go? Upstairs, to my room. I closed the door but didn't dare lock it, for fear of Dad not giving me another warning. Not in the mood for piano, but too tired to continue arranging my room, I collapsed on my bed and sunk into a dreamless sleep, simply dreading school tomorrow.

And morning came all too early. It only seemed like a few minutes before Mom came into my room and ripped the sheets off me, exposing my skin to 'January in the Olympic Mountains' morning temperatures. Even inside the house, it must've been only fifty degrees. But, I bet it was just as bad, if not worse, in Chicago.

"First day of school! Come on! Get up!" My mom said as she strode out my room, turning on the lights that momentarily blinded me. I saw I was still in my clothes from last night.

I got up, not bothering to look at the window, since I already made an educated guess of overcast, and got dressed for school. Ugh; _school_. Downstairs, I ate a quick bowl of cereal and ran outside, shouting good-byes to my parents, but I stopped mid-sentence when I saw a brand-new, silver Volvo, exactly like my one in Chicago, sitting in the driveway.

"Edward!" My dad shouted from the front door. I spun around to look at him just in time to catch a set of keys, one with the Volvo logo on it. I was speechless. "The smallest one is for the house!"

I nodded, grinning widely, and hopped in the car, speeding off to school, which suddenly didn't seem all that bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Boring Day

EPOV

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**BPOV**

"Bella, get your butt down here! We're going to be late!" Alice called to me from the bottom of the stairs.

I sighed and walked down the stairs, slowly, much to Alice's annoyance. As soon as I touched the floor of the living room, Alice ran up to me to grab my hand, but I put up a physical shield to stop her. The force at which she hit it made her fly back a few yards. Emmett laughed from the porch.

"Who says I don't want to be late?" I chuckled.

"Oh, just come on." Alice looked somewhat deflated but then perked up just moments later. "There's a new student at school today." She suddenly said as we got in my truck.

"Oh yeah?" Rosalie asked automatically from the passenger seat. I started the engine and began the drive to school.

"His name's Edward Masen."

"Hmm." Emmett mumbled disinterestedly. He was twirling a few strands of Rosalie's hair on his large finger from behind her. "Nothing to worry about?"

"Not that I can see." Alice shrugged and leaned on Jasper, who kissed her hair.

So, school was going to be boring again, like always. Honestly, I don't know why Carlisle makes us do this so much. I mean, each of us is at least fifty years old, theoretically, which means we've been through high school no less than eight times.

And I've been through it at least _twice_ as much! Honestly, with multiple degrees in most subjects, you'd think I'd outgrown high school. I'd been a straight-A student for the past seventy-five years, so high school, or _any _type of school was getting increasingly boring by the year.

"Bella, slow down." Rosalie hinted me softly. The speedometer was inching towards 190 mph, and we were only a mile from the high school. Nodding slightly, I released the gas pedal down to twenty for the parking lot. Spotting an open space, I raced to it, beating a silver Volvo by a few milliseconds.

"Nice." Emmett and Jasper whispered and bumped their fists.

We got out, me smirking at the driver of the Volvo, and began comparing schedules for the final time.

"Okay, Rosalie and Emmett have second lunch. Jasper, Alice, and I have first. It looks like you two, Alice and Jasper, have all your classes together. Same with you two." I looked at Rosalie and Emmett. "Alice, I have two classes with you and Jasper. At the end of the day, we're leaving at 3:00 _sharp_ whether all of us are here or not. Got it?"

Each of them nodded.

"I'm leaving the keys in the compartment under the bumper for the first person who gets here."

My adoptive brothers and sisters went their separate ways, or more accurately, with their mates to go to their lockers while I placed the keys in their hidden spot. When I stood up again, I saw a boy with bronze hair and striking green eyes walking briskly to the front office. That must be the new student. He was actually… kind of cute. Almost like a _'vampire looks'_ cute.

As I stared at Edward Masen disappear into the office building, I almost didn't realize that Mike Newton had approached me.

"Hi, Bella!" He said and waved. I groaned and began walking the other way. However, he didn't take the hint and caught up to me. "So, I was wondering, what are you doing tonight?"

I mentally slapped myself. If Mike was more of jerk, turning him down would be _so_ much easier.

"Uh, sorry, Mike. I'm… busy." I was a horrible liar, and even ninety years as a vampire couldn't change that. I surprised me I could even get away with this much.

"Oh, that's okay." Mike said a bit sadly. "Well, see you round."

The bell rang then, signaling the beginning of yet another boring day. English, Calculus, Spanish, all inching by at snail pace. When the lunch bell rang, I thought I would burst out laughing for my freedom, even if it was only temporary. I couldn't take anymore of the whispering gossip of Edward Masen or who asked him out, and whom he was hanging out with. Too much. Too annoying.

Dodging Mike as I had since last year, I met up with Alice and Jasper and sat at our usual table in the lunchroom.

"So, this Masen kid is quite the attention-grabber." Jasper started.

"Yeah. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory already flirted with him. I swear it's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Alice did an imitation and we all laughed quietly, which was still pretty loud.

"I don't know, Newton comes pretty close…" I suggested.

"Yeah, but only one of us has to deal with him." Alice smirked at me and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss Jasper on the cheek. "Honestly, Bella, get a boyfriend. He'll stop bothering you about it."

"Yeah, I'd rather not." I shook my head. Alice went blank for a moment and then squeaked with excitement. "What is it, Alice?"

She just shook her head smugly, which irritated me immensely.

We got out of the lunch line and sat down at our usual table. I stared at the wall, bored again. Alice giggled but quickly shut up, but the damage was already done. I gave her a confused look and then followed her gaze, to Edward Masen, who was walking nervously towards us.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella an

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**EPOV**

I was actually excited when I turned into the Forks High parking and spotted a perfect parking spot near the office building. I smiled and began to drive to it when a big red truck, at least three times my car's height, nearly smashed into me and parked perfectly in _my_ spot.

For a few moments, I was dumbstruck, with my mouth hanging open slightly.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." I mumbled to myself.

Coming out of my shock because of a honk from behind me, I pulled to the farthest side of the lot to one of the last free spaces and pulled in.

I looked on my watch as I locked the car. _7:45_. My eyes widened and I sprinted to the office.

"Slow down!" said a teacher as I flew by him. I balled my hands into fists and fast-walked the rest of the way.

I got in the office just as the bell was ringing. There was a woman at the front desk, typing something in the computer. I rang the bell and she smiled up at me.

"How can I help you?" She asked pleasantly.

"I'm Edward Masen, this is my first day here." I said in one breath.

The woman laughed softly and printed something out. She handed me a piece of paper and seven smaller slips.

"This is your class schedule and map." She pointed to the full-sized paper. "Have each of your teachers sign one of these and give them back to me at the end of the day. The last slip is a note excusing you to be for your first class."

I nodded and hurried to my first class. Uh… Calculus. Piece of cake. I did this course _last_ year. After class, I hurried outside to find my next class.

"You must be new here!" A voice said behind me. I turned to see a baby-faced boy with blond hair. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Mike Newton."

"Edward Masen." I shook his hand, half expecting it to be covered with slobber or some other unpleasant liquid.

"Do you know what you're next class is?" He asked.

"Gym." I said, looking down at my schedule.

"Darn. I don't have that until the end of the day." Mike snapped his fingers, putting a bit too much enthusiasm into it. I could instantly tell that some part of him didn't like me at all in the short ten seconds we'd known each other. "Oh well, see you later!"

I stared after him until another guy came up. "You're new here?" He asked. I put on a fake smile and nodded. "I'm Tyler Crowley, and this is Ben." Tyler pointed to the guy next to him.

"I'm Edward." I hoped that I wouldn't have to repeat that statement very much.

"You might want to watch out." Tyler warned, leaning in suspiciously. "See, Jessica and Lauren, yeah, they'll be all over you since you're new. I'd stay away from them at all costs."

Finally, some good-natured and helpful advice. "Thanks. I'll keep my eye out for drooling girls."

Tyler chuckled and said good-bye.

Gym went without a hitch. Even though I was nearly twitching at nearly everything that moved, caused by the fact that everyone came up to me asking what my name was. _Not the best day every._

My last class before lunch, English, went smoothly until after class, when two girls, side by side, swung their hips in perfect unison, their teeth glistening in wide smiles. Were these Lauren and Jessica?

"Hey, you new?" One of them, which looked like a horse on it's hind legs, said in what she probably thought was a seductive tone.

I simply nodded my head, inching my way backwards.

"I'm Lauren." Hopefully just coincidental.

"I'm Jessica." The other one said. Well, there goes my last thread of hope.

"Pleased to meet you." No matter how weirdly these two girls were acting, my dad always taught me to be a gentlemen, and excuse myself gracefully. "I have to go." I jerked my thumb behind me and walked off as fast as I could.

Right. _Gracefully._

But, lunchtime. When I entered the lunchroom, I got my food quickly, even though I had no appetite, and sat down between Mike and Tyler, who were throwing random bets at each other. I laughed occasionally, but let my eyes and thoughts drift off. Out of the blue, I asked Mike a question.

"Mike, do you know who owns a red truck?" I asked. As long as I had time, I might as well try and find that obnoxious driver who stole my spot this morning.

"That would be Bella Cullen." His eyes lit up when he said her name.

"Who's she?"

Tyler stared at me. "Dude! How can you _not_ know _Bella Cullen_? She's the hottest girl in the school!"

Well, in a school this small, that might not be saying very much. They said this Lauren girl was cute, but she looks like an anorexic horse.

Mike grabbed my head and turned it to a group of three kids just coming out of the lunch line. They looked like models.

"_Those_ are the Cullens." He said like it was obvious. I almost wasn't listening; I was looking at the taller of the two girls. She had long brown hair that swished around her perfectly sculpted shoulders whenever she took a step. She had pale skin; almost as white as snow, and the dark blue shirt she was wearing accentuated it beautifully.

"So the short pixie one with black hair is Alice Cullen. The tall blonde guy is Jasper Hale, her boyfriend. His sister's Rosalie, but she's a senior. Alice's big brother, Emmett, is dating Rosalie.

"Bella, the one with brown hair, is a real cutie." Mike can say that again. "She owns the truck."

Wait, _what?_ I'd have to tell _her_ off for stealing my parking space? God, this day just got worse and worse.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"She stole my parking spot this morning." I said soberly.

"Personally, I'd let her get away with it." Mike shrugged, but then wore an evil smile. "With a few conditions."

Tyler punched him in the shoulder. "Mike, you've been trying for months! She's not going to go out with you!"

I took a deep breath and stood up from the table. I could hear Mike and Tyler arguing about why I was getting up, but when they saw I was walking towards the Cullens, they freaked out.

"Ed, get back here!" Mike said through his teeth, only loud enough for Tyler and me to hear. I ignored him, deciding I'd get back at him later for calling me Ed.

When I was only a few yards from the Cullens' table, I was getting ready to introduce myself. I put on the smile and raised my hand to wave before I tripped. And fell flat on my face.


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella an

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**BPOV**

Seeing the Masen kid on the floor like that made me feel incredibly bad. I cringed back when he land with a thud on the linoleum, almost as if I was feeling his pain. But this was worse; this was embarrassment.

"Bella!" Alice scolded me in a whisper, glaring at me. Jasper was snickering.

"A nervous reaction!" I shot a glance at Masen, which made me feel exceedingly guilty, and looked back at Alice. Knowing I was more afraid of her, I jumped off my seat and went to help the boy get up.

That's when the smell hit me.

Even though I had never drank from, or even bitten, a human, the monster inside felt like fire in my throat, scorching my skin, letting me know that all I'd have to do is…

Alice growled too low for a human to hear behind me. It snapped me back to reality.

Thinking on my feet, I created a shield around him, just a few millimeters above his skin, and proceeded to help him up.

"Are you all right?" I asked with genuine concern… _Where did _that_ come from?_ I was letting my imagination get the better of me. But, he did look much more gorgeous up close…

"Yeah…" He sounded breathless, but he did it sounding like a songbird. But that was before he looked at me. His green eyes looked into my golden ones, making me lose my concentration and let the shield dissipate around him. The built up scent bounded against my self-control, making demons claw at the insides of my stomach. He smelled simply delicious! Like… coffee and… lemon cake, just out of the oven. Literally melt in you mouth taste…

"You're Bella Cullen." He stated, looking my face over. His bronze hair was messy; a few strands were hanging over his eyes.

"You're Edward Masen." I loved the sound of his name. His blood was probably sweeter than his personality… _No!_ I did _not_ resist human blood for nearly a century to have it be mercilessly torn down by this beautiful… thing. I had no idea what Edward was, but he was way too good-looking to be human. I hastily put the shield back up.

I realized he was still on the floor. I pretended to struggle lifting him, though in truth I could have lifted an entire lunch table crowded with teenagers and not have to make a real effort.

"Thanks." Edward mumbled.

We looked away from each other and I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

"Um, Bye." He muttered and hurried back to his table. Only when he was a safe distance away, I let go of the shield surrounding him. I sat back down in front of Alice and Jasper, who both looking like they were on the verge of laughing.

"What?" I snapped.

"Somebody has a _crush_." Jasper sang like a little kid.

"I do _not_." I got away with this, surprisingly. "Alice, you didn't tell me!"

"Hey," She held her hands up in defense. "I didn't know whether or not you were going to kill him half of the time."

"Wait until Emmett hears about this…" Jasper imagined. I bet his thoughts weren't pretty. Emmett laughing his guts out about me being in love with a human…

"If you do, I'll shield you away from Alice until I forget." I snarled.

"Hey!" Alice pouted.

"You're guilty by association." I snapped.

"Still not fair…" She muttered, half to herself.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Before Alice or Jasper could crack any more jokes, I went to Biology, hoping for some quiet and time to think.

I was the first one there. Quiet, check. I looked at my watch. It had only been five seconds, so at least three minutes before anybody else got here. Time, check.

All I could think about was Edward's delicious smell and beautiful appearance. If he'd had golden eyes instead of green, he could totally pass off as a vampire, well, except for the smell…

I heard someone walking towards the building. Hurriedly, I created a shield in the doorway so they couldn't push the door in. The door shook momentarily, like somebody was really trying to get in.

"Please! _Please!_ Please let me in! There's mad women after me!" An angel's song, though distressed, drifted through the walls and I let my guard down.


	5. Chapter 5: Good Job, Masen

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella an

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**EPOV**

Finally, the door opened and I flung myself into the room, slamming the door shut behind me. I leaned up against the door and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. This day was _not_ going very well. Practically the only good part about it was meeting Bella, but I screwed that up so bad, I'm not sure she'll even look in my direction again.

Good job, Masen. You've officially blow your shot at getting the most beautiful girl you've ever seen to like you.

But, what did I trip on?

I looked around my Biology classroom and didn't see anyone inside— until I looked a second time. There was Bella, completely unmoving in her seat, staring at me.

"Um… uh… Lauren and Jessica… they were chasing me." I mentally kicked myself for stuttering. To my surprise, Bella started to laugh. A smile broke out across her beautiful red lips and her sang the most beautiful noise I'd ever hear.

She caught my shocked expression and quickly stopped. She turned her dark gold eyes away from my to stare at the tabletop. "Sorry."

"No!" I said. "You have a nice laugh."

Bella turned her head to the door, and not two seconds later, it burst open, slamming me to the wall. It actually didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, like something else absorbed the shock.

"Hey, Bella." It sounded like Mike's voice.

"Mike." She acknowledged, but did nothing more.

I pushed out from between the door and wall and took several deep breaths. This is _no_ room to breath in there! Yeah, it's taken up by dust, most of which was clinging to my jacket. As I brushed that off, students started filing into the classroom. Not knowing where to sit, I stood by the teacher's desk to wait.

Eventually he came in, shuffling papers and looking over his classroom. When he spotted me, he sat down.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm the new student." I said, handing him one of the slips. The teacher quickly signed it and handed it back to me.

"You may take a seat next to Miss Cullen." He looked up when I didn't move. "Brown hair, sits in the middle of the room, only person without a lab partner."

I stiffly nodded and walked down the aisle to Bella's table. She stared at me, just as shocked as I was, as I sat down in the seat next to her. She scooted as far away from me as she could. I tried to hide my disappointment.

All through class, I kept stealing glances at her. She hadn't moved an inch. The pale skin above her knuckles was even whiter, if that was even possible. She looked like she was concentrating on something, her eyes sort of distant. When the bell rang, she jumped out of her seat and hurried to the door without a single word.

"What did you do to Bella?" Mike asked me almost angrily as I packed up my stuff.

"I have absolutely no idea." I snapped, shaking my head. Before he could say anything else, I took Bella's lead, no matter how angry she was with me, and nearly ran out of the classroom.

"Sorry about my behavior in there." A musical voice said behind me when I exited the door. I spun to see Bella, leaning against the doorframe. "I… was just trying to figure out a puzzle Alice gave me. Biology is sort of boring, so I might as well do it."

"Was it frustrating?" I asked, remembering her tense position.

"Hmm?" She drifted off for a second.

"Was it frustrating? You were really tense."

Her eyes widened and she quickly nodded and ran off. I almost didn't see her go.

**A/N: I'm not making any promises as to when I update, so it could be any where from 0-5 a night. I usually write during the afternoon and evening and update around 9-12 p.m. my time. Just a heads-up!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Crash!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**BPOV**

I think I ran into several people on my way to gym.

Why was it so hard to resist Edward in the classroom? I had _no_ problem concentrating on the shield around him in the lunchroom, so why was class so different?

Well, it could be the guilt factor. In the lunchroom, there were hundreds of kids, where as in the classroom there were just twenty. The monster inside me knew that the guilt of kill twenty would be less that half of that if I killed hundreds.

And, maybe it was… the space and ventilation. I mean, his scent would fill up a larger space much less quickly than a smaller one (duh). And there were some vents and doors open, which would have moved the air around.

But, was it all thirst?

I couldn't help but shudder at other reasons I would have wanted to be near Edward besides drinking from him.

"How was Biology?" I saw Alice right by the door to the girls' locker rooms. I glared at her. "Geez! Just a question!"

"I want to kill my lab partner." I said through gritted teeth. "Not the best class."

"Oh, I think you want to do more than that." Alice hinted with a mischievous smile.

"Ugh!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "Alice, this is not what I need right now!"

"Fine, fine." Alice chirped, not letting the smile off her face. It made me wonder…

We went into the locker rooms, ignoring the gossip about Edward that the girls were spreading, changed into our gym clothes, and met Jasper in the gym.

"Bella, you seem distracted." He observed with a smirk. Alice giggled beside him. I decided to shield them away from each other.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you will do _no_ such thing." Alice growled at me. She looked terrifying when she was mad, and she was _definitely_ angry.

"Depends on how nice you guys are." I suddenly felt forgiving… "Jasper!"

Before I could scold him more, the coach blew the whistle and had us run laps around the gym. Laps, drills, soccer… the coach kept us _busy_. When it was finally time to go, Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be found. Sighing in defeat, I changed my clothes and headed out to my truck—

Which wasn't there.

And it was beginning to rain. No, not rain, _pour_.

"God damn it, Alice!" I yelled, incredibly annoyed. Suddenly, my cell rang in my pocket. Too fast for any human to see, I whipped it out and looked at the text message.

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Alice**_

_**Attention all passengers: The 3:00 departure of Bella's truck has arrived early. For all those unable to board this trip, please find other means of transportation. **_

I looked to my right, which didn't help my anger one bit. Edward was just standing in the doorway of the office, putting up his umbrella.

Truthfully, even though I didn't care if _I_ got wet, I _did_ care if these clothes did. I typed a quick message.

_**To: Alice**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**You better be hunting when I get there, or so help me, I will buy a lighter one my way home.**_

I sent it and slipped the phone in my pocket, which was already soaked. Well, if I was already wet, why not just walk home?

I set out along the sidewalk, letting the sound of rain hitting the trees engulf my ears. Occasionally, a car would go by, but it would be out of earshot within ten seconds. This happened on the highway.

But, ten minutes after setting out, a car stopped in the shoulder in front of me. A silver Volvo. Did Alive _always_ get her way?

"Bella, need a ride?" Edward said, rolling down the passenger side window.

"Edward, you have a nice car. I'd don't want to get it wet." I asked apologetically.

"I have seat covers and you're soaked to the bone." He opened the door and I reluctantly got in. I held my breath since the car reeked of him. Not that it was a _completely_ bad thing…

I had my eyes closed, so I didn't notice him reaching his hand out to my cheek. As soon as our skin made contact, an electric coursed through me and I flinched away.

"Bella, you're freezing!" Edward exclaimed, pulling his hand away. He turned the heat up to an almost uncomfortable temperature.

"I'm not cold." I chuckled.

He looked at me like I was mad.

"So, where do you live?" Edward asked, turning his eyes to the road again and driving off.

"Just keep on the highway to La Push. My driveway comes right off it."

He nodded and sped up. I looked out the window, seeing the familiar road fly by at comfortable speeds. It was almost like driving with Alice or Rosalie…

"How fast are you going?" I asked conversationally, keeping my eyes looking out the window.

"Um…" He bit his lip and said quietly, "125."

"Are you sure you can drive that fast in this weather?" I asked, not really alarmed. More amazed. The only people I know that dare to go that fast around here were vampires.

"Of course! I drove like this all the time in Chicago!"

"Edward, this isn't Chicago. This is Forks. This is rain on a winding road. I suggest you slow down."

"Bella, you worry too much. How do you think I got to school this morning?" Nonetheless, he slowed down to 100 mph.

A few moments passed before I heard a semi-truck's horn coming quickly down the road towards us. It was probably taking up most of the road.

"Edward—"

"Bella. Chillax."

"No, Edward, look out!"

The semi, as I expected, came around the corner taking up nearly three-fourths of the entire road. It smashed into Edward's side of the car before he could react. But I did.

As the gargantuan truck tore through the engine, I grabbed Edward and pulled him to me, ripping the seatbelts off him in the process. I projected a shield around us, protecting him more than me, since my skin was harder than diamonds.

Still, being in an airtight sphere with a scared Edward did nothing to soothe the vampire inside me. If anything, it made it angry that I wasn't drinking from Edward at that moment. I clenched my jaws together and swallowed the venom that was pooling into my mouth.

In seven seconds, the truck had stopped pushing us backwards and everything was still. No silent; just still. One of the sparks from the scraping metal plunged into the gas tank of our car and exploded, sending me and Edward right out the back of the car and made us hit the cement rolling. I let go of Edward before we hit the ground.

His chest was heaving, his eyes staring at what, ten seconds ago, used to be his car.

I listened closely for the semi-truck driver's heartbeat, but I heard nothing. The explosion must have killed him.

While Edward was still in shock I took out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Dr. Carl—"

"Carlisle, there's been an accident." I interrupted, talking at vampire speed. "Approximately two miles east of the house on the highway."

Carlisle was silent for a second, in which I heard his footsteps and a door closing. "I've got an ambulance on their way. How many people?"

"Three, including me."

"Casualties?" Carlisle asked. I could hear sirens now and rushed human talking in the background.

"One adult male, I think. I'm not sure of his age or name."

"And the other?"

"Edward Masen, 17 years old, it looks like he has a few broken bones, but nothing too bad."

"Okay, we're on our way." Carlisle hung up. I took a deep breath to collect my thoughts.

And then the scent crashed into me like a tidal wave of desire. I couldn't think at all, nothing made sense except to attack. Because I smelled blood. _Edward's_ blood.

**A/N: Love the reviews, even if there's only, like five of them. No biggie. Love the criticism! That's probably the main reason I'm submitting my writing my writing here. And, I'll try to make the chapters longer. Was this length a good one, or were you guys thinking about twice this?**


	7. Chapter 7: Crazy With Pain

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella an

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**EPOV**

Oh my god. _Oh my god!_ What just happened?!

Oh! M-my… c-c-car. My _car_! I've only had it _one_ day, and I've already wrecked it! My dad's going to _kill_ me… Oh, I should have listened to Bella…

Bella!

I tried to turn my neck to look for her, but a stab of pain erupted in my side. I attempted to push up to a sit, but my hands stung and one wrist… god… what _happened_ to it? It was _broken!_

Clenching my jaw as to not scream in agony, I lifted my better hand to my stinging side. When I pulled it away, it was covered in blood. Ouch. _Not good._

Ignoring the pain, I rolled over on my side to look for Bella. She was staring at me with dark eyes and a… hungry look about her? I don't know, but there was _something_ there.

And that's when I heard the sirens. How did they possibly know there was a car accident? There was no one else passing by, I was sure of that…

"Bella…" I said, air rubbing against my throat like sandpaper. Then I noticed she wasn't breathing. "Bella!"

"Edward, I'm fine." Her eyes lightened again and there was a bluish tint to everything. "I called my dad. He's a doctor at the hospital. He's coming now with an ambulance."

Her musical voice chimed in my ears, momentarily soothing the pain.

"What happened?" I think I already knew, but I just wanted to hear her voice.

"You were driving me to my house when a semi crashed into us. I was able to get both of us into the backseat before the engine hit you. The gas tank blew up, and we were blown back here. You were in shock when I called my dad."

"I saw something blue around me. And again now. What is it?" I asked, taking a ragged breath.

If it was possible for Bella to go even stiffer, that's what would have happened as her reaction.

Come to think of it, this wasn't the first time I'd seen that blue tint to something. I'd seen it in the lunchroom, when I tripped, and the Biology door was a bit blue when I tried to open it.

Before I could say anything else, I saw a flashing light and heard a loud siren. Car brakes screeched to my left and almost immediately people burst out the back.

"Bella!" Someone shouted. They had the same melodic voice as her, but it was a man's voice and lower. A second later, a blond man in a doctor's coat ran to her side and helped her up. "Bella! What happened?"

"Help Edward first." She stated simply with no hesitation. Wasn't she _hurt_? Surely if I had broken a wrist and tore open the skin on my side and both hands, she must've been damaged _somewhat_.

The blond doctor, who was probably her dad, nodded slightly and gestured for four people to come to me. They strapped me onto a stretcher and began rolling me up a ramp.

"Are you strong enough to come?" Bella's dad asked her.

"Yeah, Carlisle." So, she did hesitate, but she didn't even limp or wince as she walked into the back and sat beside me. "Edward, are you alright?"

I nodded weakly.

"What hurts?" The blond man, Carlisle, asked me and sat beside Bella. She spoke before I could even open my mouth.

"Both palms are scratched pretty bad. And his right side. I think he may have fractured or badly bruised a few ribs. His right ankle may be severely bruised, since he landed on it, and his right wrist is _definitely_ broken." Bella said smoothly. Her dad raised his eyebrows at her. "Carlisle, I saw him fall. I think I know what's wrong with him."

"And what about you?" Carlisle asked. She gave him a look that just screamed 'what do you think?'. "Fine, fine, just procedure.

"You might want to give him some painkiller. He got busted up pretty bad."

Carlisle nodded and then looked at one of the assistant doctors. A few moments later a needle plunged into my left arm and I instantly felt at least a bit better. Then Carlisle began giving orders.

"Patch up his cuts! He's losing too much blood. Harper, get an IV on him. Dean, test his blood type. We need to replace some of it."

"I bet it's AB-." Bella whispered to Carlisle. He smiled and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"I think you're learning well." He whispered so quietly I thought I was just hallucinating it.

"AB-, Dr. Cullen!" The assistant named Dean said. Carlisle wrote something down on a clipboard and then handed it to Bella.

"Can you fill this out?"

Bella nodded and began writing quickly. She tapped the end of the pen to her chin as she thought.

"Birthplace?" She suddenly asked me.

"Chicago." I winced as something was pressed into my side.

"Thanks." She began writing again.

I felt the ambulance slow and the doors flew open. Someone I couldn't see began wheeling me down the ramp again, and into a building. The bright lights of the hospital blinded me for a second, the smell of cleaning chemicals dominated my nostrils, and the rushed voices of men and women filled my ears.

"Room 134, pronto." Carlisle said to the person wheeling me. I started moving again, rolling down the halls. When we got to my designated room, I was lifted onto the bed.

"He's been scheduled for an X-ray in ten minutes. They're just finishing up with a patient right now." Another person said. Carlisle thanked them and closed the door.

"Edward Masen?" He asked, his head appearing in my vision. "Can you hear me?"

"Can I get some water?" I asked quietly. Carlisle nodded.

"Bella?"

There was some shuffling while Carlisle pressed a button on the side of the hospital bed I was on and the head tilted up so I could be in an upright position. I saw Bella at the sink filling a paper cup with water.

"Edward, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle said, "I'm going to start putting braces on some of your more serious injuries. This is probably going to hurt a lot."

I nodded and Bella handed me the paper cup of water. I drank and winced every few seconds while Carlisle worked.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked his daughter.

"Edward was driving when a semi came around a corner quickly and hit Edward's side of the car. I managed to get him out of his seat and into the back with me before his seat was completely smashed. When the car stopped, a spark from the metal hit the gas tank and exploded, blowing us onto the road. That's why he has so many injuries."

"Thank you, Isabella. Edward, can you give me your parents' phone numbers so we can call them?" Carlisle asked me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

"Speed dials 1 and 2."

Bella took my phone, after a nod from Carlisle, and walked out into the hall.

"So, Edward. You _do_ have a few broken and sprained bones, but I got those braced for the time before a cast can be made. We'll have to wait for your X-ray to determine what kind of shape your torso is in. Is it true you landed on your right side?"

I nodded.

"Then we'll get an X-ray of that too."

He proceeded to change my bloodied bandages. A few minutes later, Bella came back in and tossed my with perfect accuracy into my palm.

"Your parents will be here in fifteen to twenty minutes." She sat down next to me. "Your mom's freaking out."

I chuckled once, but instantly regretted it. My chest burst into pain. "Ouch…"

Bella laughed her beautiful laugh and I smiled. Just then, I noticed a familiar blue tint to my vision.

"There it is again!" I exclaimed as quickly as I could without hurting my chest again. Carlisle and Bella looked at me weirdly.

"Isabella, can I talk to you out in the hall for a minute?" Carlisle asked sternly, for the first time actually sounding stressed. Bella groaned but nodded, exiting the room. "Will you be okay alone?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll be just a few minutes."

With that, Carlisle followed his daughter, leaving me to reflect.


	8. Chapter 8: The Talk

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**BPOV**

I closed the door behind me and waited for Carlisle. A few moments later, he emerged and gestured me to follow him to his office, where we could speak without being overheard.

"Sit." Carlisle suggested, pointing to a chair in front of his desk. I could tell he was ready to really give me a lecture. Nevertheless, I sat and sighed. "Isabella, I'm proud of you for resisting the blood. You continue to amaze me, even though you've never tasted human blood before."

"But that's not the reason you called me in here." I couldn't meet Carlisle's eyes on this one.

He shook his head. "Isabella, you _used _your _powers_ in front of someone you _barely_ knew? What if he figures it out?"

"Carlisle, I know what I'm doing." Yeah— know. No idea! But, I did know that I was risking our lifestyle for Edward. I had gotten very good at this sort of truth/lie mix in nearly a century of instantly being figured out if I tried to lie.

Carlisle sighed. "Okay, but there _will_ be consequences."

"I expect nothing less."

"Thank you for acting your age. Now, what exactly were you doing in his car?"

I coughed nervously. "He was giving me a ride home."

"Because…?"

"Alice stole my truck."

"Ah." Carlisle nodded slowly. "Well, hurry on home. We'll deal with this further when my shift ends."

"I can't leave!" I said in a rush. Carlisle cocked his eyebrows. "Carlisle, it's my fault he's in there."

"Bella, whether or not you were in the car doesn't matter. That truck would _still_ have come, and Edward would _still_ be driving. You're right, it _is_ your fault, because if you hadn't interfered, Edward would be in the morgue. You did the right thing, even if it does cost us in the future."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to file some paperwork. An attendant should be there in a few minutes to pick him up for the X-ray."

Dismissed, I went back to Edward's room, where he was playing with his phone. He didn't notice me until I sat down in the chair beside him and he jumped at my 'sudden' appearance.

"Crap, Bella! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Adrenaline rushed through his veins, making it momentarily harder for me to control myself. But, I nearly had Carlisle's resistance. I could do this, _I could do this_…

"Someone's going to be here in a few minutes to take you to your X-ray." I said, leaning back in my chair and taking out my phone. I seriously needed to scold Alice since I wasn't going to be here for a while.

Edward went back to whatever he was doing on his phone, though I felt his gaze on me as soon as I looked down.

I immediately went to text messaging.

_**To: Alice**_

_**Know where I am right now?**_

I sent and waited for her answer, which came half a minute later.

_**To: Bella**_

_**The hospital. Carlisle told us.**_

What?

_**To: Alice**_

_**I was expecting an excuse in more of the vision category.**_

Had she really not seen this?

_**To: Bella**_

_**I tried to stay away from that future, in case, you know…**_

At first I didn't get it, but then it became _all_ too clear.

_**To: Alice**_

_**Alice! That's disgusting! You know me better than that.**_

I sent it and looked up to Edward, who was smiling. Don't get me wrong; it's a gorgeous, breath-taking smile, but why in the world was it directed at me?

"Who're you texting? It's quite funny watching your reactions."

"My sister, Alice. She's being a butt and I need to punish her when I get home."

"What's she doing?"

"Making fun of me. And you. She thinks you like me." I said, slightly hesitant. I refused to tell the second part of it. And I might as well be honest about since I doubt I could lie about this. He'd probably just get mad like any other normal person would if I lied.

"Yeah— ridiculous." He said too quickly and looked away from me. My mouth opened slightly in surprise. Alice couldn't be right, could she? My phone rang, showing I had a new text.

_**To: Bella**_

_**Never bet against Almighty Alice.**_

I stared, shocked, at the screen. Edward sounded like he was going to say something when I heard a wheelchair coming down the hall towards us. Edward's X-rays.

"Well, I better go." I said. I picked up his warm hand, careful to avoid the bandages and gently massaged his fingers for a second. Then, I heard the nurse opening the door and dropped them. As I was standing up, I said, "Be nice."

With that, I went to Carlisle's office to say good-bye and exited the hospital. It was still pouring. I sighed and began walking when a horn honked. Alice's Acura Hybrid pulled into the parking lot and stopped in a space in front of me.

Huffing, I got ready to face über-excito Alice and climbed in.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Alice squealed when I got in.

"I need to hunt." I groaned, rubbing my head. Was this what headaches felt like? Could vampires even _get_ headaches? I don't know, but that was pretty close to what the blood monster inside me was giving me. I had come to suspect it had tantrums over the decades. "Now."

"I'll go with you!" Alice said happily.

"I'd rather you not."

My sister looked hurt. "But, I need to hear _everything_!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's your fault you didn't see when you had the chance."

"But you should thank me! If you hadn't gotten into the car he would have crashed anyways."

I frowned. "I'm done with this conversation. I need to hunt. I can't think straight."

"Oh, wait until _Esme_ hears about this!" Alice giggled. "She'll be so happy for you! She's been waiting so long for you to show interest in someone, and now finally you are, and it's great, and now you can stop being the odd one out, and—"

"Stop right there!" I growled. "I do not want to talk about this, Alice; this conversation is over."

"But, Bell—"

"_Over_." I snarled. Alice finally shut up and turned into our driveway. "Just drop me off right here. I'll only be an hour or so."

Alice pulled to a stop and unlocked the doors. I got out and ran off before she could say anything else, and didn't stop running until I entered my meadow.

Though the sun wasn't shining, the meadow was still beautiful. The rain poured from the sky made everything seem like a watercolor painting. The vibrant colors of wild flowers melted into each other. The rain pounded on the leaves of trees and the surface of the stream running through the side of the clearing.

I closed my eyes and took a big heaving breath, and caught some of Edward's blood on my hand. Sighing with frustration, I ran over to the stream and washed the blood off my hand.

When my hand was clean, I stood again and took another deep breath. A deer's scent drifted from the west, towards the coast. Cautiously, I sniffed again. Oh good. I wasn't in La Push territory.

I ran off right away. The feeling of the wind in my long hair was phenomenal. I could sense the deer approaching ahead. It had caught my scent and was now running away, adrenaline coursing through its veins. I smiled; that made its blood all the more delicious.

I leapt onto its neck, killing it instantly, and proceeded to plunge my teeth into a vein. Blood streamed down my throat, soothing my inner monster at least a little. When I drained the corpse, I buried it under an inch of dirt, a prize for some larger predator.

Satisfied, I set back off for the house, though a little undecided. I really needed to change out of these clothes, but I wasn't exactly ecstatic about facing Alice. Or Jasper. Or anybody else they told.

When I neared the house, I slowed to a walk. I emerged out into the house's clearing, hearing Rosalie in the garage, talking to Emmett. There was a large crash, which was followed by Emmett's laughter.

"Not funny!" Rosalie screeched. Emmett kept laughing.

I smiled and continued to the porch. I stopped just outside the front door, listening for Alice. She must've been looking ahead for when I was coming back. I slowly opened the door, just to see her not there.

"Bella!"

Yeah, she crashed into me from behind.


	9. Chapter 9: Alright?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**EPOV**

"So, here's the verdict…" Carlisle was telling my parents. "His entire right side is in… worse condition that his left. Edward's right ankle is lightly sprained, and I sent for a pair of crutches. You should have him walk with those for about a week. His wrist is broken, which I want to check up on in a month or so. His hands and side are badly scratched, though they can heal like any other scab. I'm sending some extra bandages with you in case the scabs break. Thankfully, from the X-rays, none of his ribs were damaged."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." My dad said. "When can we check out?"

"Actually, Your son's all ready to go home."

And now I was slumped in the passenger seat of Dad's car, biting my lip.

"Wow, Edward." My dad said after a few minutes of silence. "You've had the car less than twelve hours and you've already crashed it."

"Wasn't my fault…" I muttered, looking out my window.

"Oh, really?" Dad said. "Because it sounds to me like the only reason you're coming home tonight is that Cullen girl."

"Her name's Bella, and it really wasn't my fault." I glared at my dad now. "If you had listened to that police officer, you would know that I was driving on my side of the road, and that semi-truck was taking up half of my lane. _Not_._ My_._ Fault_."

"Still. I'm not getting you another car, and you're grounded for a week."

"So, let me get this straight." I sat up. "You're going to make me walk to school for the next six months."

"Of course not!" Dad exclaimed. "What kind of father do you take me for? Your mom can drive you."

I could see it now; _"Good bye, sweetie!" My mom said as she kissed me on the forehead, in front of Mike, Tyler and, I gulped, Bella._

"I'd rather not." I stuttered. Dad pulled the car into the driveway behind my mom's car. I got out, using the crutches, and awkwardly walked to the front door, which my mom had left open.

"Edward, never do that to me again!" As soon as I was in the door, my mom wrapped her arms tightly around my shoulders, almost making me fall.

"Never do what?" What had I done _now_?

"What do you mean _'never do what?'_ Suddenly I get a call from your cell and this girl I've never even heard of tells me that you just in a car accident!" My mom grabbed my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. "Don't you _ever_ get into an accident again!"

I looked away from the intensity of her gaze. "Mom, I don't think I can really control if I get in a accident or not."

"Well, you look awful. Go get cleaned up, I'm fixing dinner right now."

I looked down at my clothes, which were torn, bloodied, and covered with dirt. Hmm… street fight? Looks like.

I shrugged and hobbled up the stairs to my room, closing my door and locking it behind me. From my dresser I pulled out a dark blue button-down shirt and navy-gray pants and changed. I must say, it felt good to be somewhat clean again. I was _definitely_ taking a shower tomorrow morning.

In my bathroom, I carefully washed my face and hands, avoiding getting the bandages wet. This actually proved to be quite a challenge. However, I was done in a few minutes with most of the dirt and blood off my face.

Just as I was sitting down at my computer, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Um, is this Edward?" The voice chimed like bells through the phone.

"Bella? How did you get my phone number?" I put the phone between my ear and shoulder and started typing.

"I looked at it when I was calling your parents. Did you get home yet? Carlisle won't tell me anything."

"Yeah, I just got back ten minutes ago. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering if your dad had gotten into an accident on your way home." I was about huff when she continued. "You learned to drive from him, right?"

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious." I said with no humor, though she was right. "Bella, do you have any idea what that blue tint was?"

There was a pause for a fraction of a second, in which I couldn't hear anything from Bella.

"Yeah. Sorry, I have no idea what it might be. Maybe you're just seeing things." Bella wasn't breathing, I could tell that from the volume of her words. She was going on a last breath.

"Are you alright?" I asked hurriedly.

"Fine! I'm fine. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow—"

"Your dad told me to stay home until my ankle heals. Or, at least until I can walk normally."

"Ah. Well, I guess I'll see you later. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thanks. Bye."

Bella hung up first, almost so quickly that I couldn't finish. Why did she pause? _She was probably thinking_, my logic reasoned. She was probably right, maybe I was just seeing things.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I just wanted to get Edwards' POV for the phone call and his trip from the hospital. I promise I'll get a really big chapter for Edward soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Discovery

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**BPOV**

I put down the phone with a sigh of relief. But—

_Why_ did Edward have to remember _that_? Of all the things, me ripping him out of his seatbelts and the big hole in the back of his car caused by the blast force to name a few, _why_ did he have to remember the one thing that I used most, and tried to use discreetly?

Alice bounced up next to me, smiling widely.

"_So_… how'd it go?" She asked slyly.

I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"How'd _what_ go?" Emmett said with a grin, coming into my room. He had grease _all_ over himself, probably from working with Rosalie in the garage. Oh, and now he was going to sit on my _rug_! Ugh. I'd have to clean that up later. Alice smirked at me and opened her mouth to speak.

"Alice, please in god no…" I pleaded.

"Bella got a boyfriend." Alice chirped smugly. Emmett wore a shocked expression for a few seconds before he burst into laughter.

"_Boyfriend?_" He screeched between laughs. Soon, Rosalie came in to see what her husband was laughing about. She, too was covered with grease, even more so than Emmett. That made me wonder what the crash in the garage was.

"Whose boyfriend?" She asked, sitting down on the foot of my bed. Oops, there goes _that_ comforter.

"Be… be… _Bella's!_" Emmett continued to howl in laughter, Rosalie soon joining him. Jasper joined the party, chuckling with an evil expression on his face.

"You finally admit it?" He laughed, along with Alice. No doubt so were Carlisle and Esme in the library.

"Shut up for a second!" I yelled over their laughs. They didn't listen. "Guys, _shut up!_ This is a _major _problem! He saw me use my shield!"

And the entire house was quiet. I heard two sets of footsteps rushing down the hall to my room, and Esme and Carlisle came in.

"You weren't able to convince him it was nothing?" Carlisle asked calmly, though I could easily hear the sliver of stress in his voice.

"Well, he doesn't know that I'm the one causing it _specifically_, but I think he's making the connection between it and me. But, no. I wasn't able to convince him without associating the shield directly with me."

"You risked _exposing _us?" Rosalie glared at me.

"Not _us_, just _me_." I emphasized my point. "My shields have absolutely nothing to do whatsoever with vampirism. That means that even if he figures me out, it doesn't connect to any of you. Besides, he's not going to figure it out."

There was a small silence before Carlisle spoke. "Do you trust him?"

"I think that if I ask him not to tell anyone, he won't." I said slowly, believing every word.

"Okay, then there's nothing to be discussed." Carlisle said, finishing the conversation. "But, Bella? Try not to use your powers around Edward."

"Carlisle, if I stop then he'll be sure to connect me to them since I told him to forget about it."

"Okay, then." Carlisle nodded. Nobody said anything for a long minute, though I was waiting for everybody to get out of my room.

"Fine. Since nobody's leaving my room, I'm going for a hike." I declared and strode out before anyone could object. I ran at vampire speed out the house and into the forest, not stopping for scents or animals. Only twice I ran into a tree, which was actually a record for me! (One of the human traits I had carried with me was my clumsiness. And Carlisle, two months after he had changed me, had said he had never, _ever_ seen a clumsy vampire)

I finally stopped at a cliff overlooking a shoreline and sat where I stood. The stars were bright, but they were nothing compared to the full moon. It glowed like pearl in the dark blue sky.

A rustle in the bushes caught my attention after I realized there was no wind. I leapt up to a defensive crouch in the direction of the noise. A low growl emanated from my throat.

A man with russet colored skin emerged from the shadows, holding his hands up in a sign of peace.

"Normal girls cower and squeal when they hear a rustle in the forest." The man said in a deep voice. He must have been in his early twenties, but he smelled _disgusting_. "But you're no normal girl, are you, bloodsucker?"

Ah, so he was from La Push. A _werewolf_ from La Push. Fantastic.

"What are you doing here, _dog_?" I snarled, my eyes narrowed. "I'm not in your _precious_ land. And what are you doing being _alive_? The Quilette werewolves died out years ago!"

"I guess I'm the only one left, then." The man said. "And I'm just exploring."

"Yeah right." I scoffed. "You caught my scent and figured an easy kill."

The man nodded his head thoughtfully and started stepping towards me. Before he got within ten feet of me, I put a shield, which he ran into like a crow flying into a glass door.

"What the hell?" He asked himself, and then glared at me. "Which one are you?"

"Isabella Cullen." I did a little curtsy and smiled as sweetly as I could. I was downwind of the werewolf, so I caught the full extent of its disgusting scent.

"Sam Uley." He introduced himself.

"Well, mutt, not a pleasure meeting you, but I have to go. You haven't heard any big wolf packs around, have you?" I asked with a smile. Sam snarled and launched himself at me, but again I stopped him with a shield. "Tsk, tsk, control that nasty temper of yours. A shield vampire against a single werewolf, I think I know who's going to win."

Sam stiffened and started shaking slightly.

"Cool it, pooch, just kidding you." I said. "But I really do have to go." I did another curtsy. "Until next time."

Sam nodded, and I ran off as fast as I could to my meadow I must have been north of La Push, or else I wouldn't have been on Cullen territory. And I would have _known_ if I wasn't on Cullen territory.

Well, only one thing to do when you discover a new generation of your biggest enemy…

I pulled out my phone and hit the third speed dial number. It barely rang once before Alice answered. Of _course_ it was Alice.

"Bella!" She yelled into the phone. "Oh my god! You're okay! I couldn't see you!"

"Okay, that's a bit weird, but Alice, I know you have lots of questions, but I _really_ need to speak to Carlisle right now."

"Hello?" Carlisle was instantly talking into the phone. "Bella, why in world is Alice freaking out?"

"Carlisle, something… unexpected just happened." I bit my lip, unsure of how to continue. I froze when I heard a growl behind me, and a claw digging into the middle of my back. "Actually, I'm just going to talk to you when I get home."

"Okay."

I lowered the phone from my ear, though I could still hear what was going on. A door burst open and Alice shouted, "No! Don't hang u—" _Click._

I groaned and turned around to face the werewolf. My eyes widened against my will. _Damn._ That mutt was pretty big…

**A/N: Just to let you know, I'm trying to keep to the original Twilight time schedule as best I can. Don't worry, this is still an ExB story, I just haven't gotten to that part yet...**


	11. Chapter 11: Dog Fight

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella an

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**EPOV**

I heard a wolf howl loudly in the forest. Was that what kept me awake? There sounded like there was a major dog fight going on somewhere…

"Ha!" Musical laughter drifted through my window, _familiar_ laughter. God, was _Bella_ involved with _dog fighting_? She sounded close, though…

Making a sudden decision, I got up and pulled on a jacket and pants. Oh, I was so glad my ankle already felt better. Though still had to wear the brace, I could walk a bit without my crutches if I was careful.

I made my way down the stairs as quietly as I could, stepping lightly and not dragging my feet. Without my parents waking up, I got out the front door. I was _instantly_ awake from the winter air that chilled me to the bone. But, I was determined to figure out what was keeping me up.

A vicious snarl ripped through the air, followed by gasping breath.

"Come on, bloodsucker! Give me your best shot!" A man yelled.

"If I did, mutt, you'd be dead right now!" Bella sang. I was drawn towards her voice.

"Bella?" I called cautiously. I heard Bella gasp and then an eerie screech of talons against marble. "Bella!"

I quickened my pace. Not too much after, I started seeing uprooted trees, some even ripped in half. _Dang_. This was some dog fight. And then I heard the sound of large padded feet thumping against the ground, and then I saw a pair of eyes coming out from behind a tree, accompanied by a low growl. I froze immediately.

"Stop!" Bella screamed from somewhere behind the monstrous thing, which broke eye contact with me. "He's human!" She pleaded.

After a sound that made shivers run down my spine, the man's voice spoke again.

"Really?" It sounded like he was yelling through his gritted teeth. "He smells sorta sweet for that, leech!"

"No!" Bella's frantic voice was closer now. "He's warm! He has a heartbeat!"

I heard a grunt, the shivers-down-your-spine sound, and then something running off. Before it was out of my earshot, Bella was running towards me. She clasped me in a tight hug. She was _freezing_.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella let go of me some and looked into my eyes with her molten honey ones. They were brighter than this afternoon…

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" I stuttered. "What was that thing? What did you mean, 'if I did you'd be dead right no'—"

"Edward." She said sharply. I shut up, but there was just one more question clawing at my lips.

"What did he mean with 'bloodsucker'?"

She was silent as a statue for a few moments. "Go back home, go to bed, forget everything about tonight."

In a split second, she was gone; she disappeared. There was nobody in the forest but me. Above the trees, the sun was beginning to rise, painting the morning sky pink and blue, making it look like a nursery. Absentmindedly, I walked back to the forest edge to get a better view, but I was taken out of my trance by my dad yelling my name from the house.

"_Edward!_" That wasn't the first time I'd heard a scared voice tonight, or rather, this morning. I nearly ran to the house.

"Dad, I'm fine! I'm down in the kitchen." I quickly got a bowl of cereal ready for the excuse that I was having breakfast. A few seconds later, my dad came down the stairs, looking a bit tired and stressed, but relieved.

"Oh!" He sighed with a smile. "I thought…"

"What?" I asked. "That I was gone?"

He looked away like a little kid but didn't answer my question. "Let's just get some breakfast."

My dad sat across from me at the table a few minutes later with a cup of coffee, toast, and the morning newspaper. How cliché.

"Dad, just because we moved to a typical small town, doesn't mean you have to start reading the newspapers. You can probably get the morning news from the guys at work."

"Edward, this is the Seattle paper." He said and went back to reading.

My mom came downstairs, next, already dressed for the day. She grabbed a granola bar and practically flew out the front door. Seconds later, I heard her car starting and driving away.

"Dr. Cullen said you should have a day of rest before going back to school. Stay inside today and I'll be home early." My dad said as he finished. He put his plate in the sink and headed out.

I locked the door behind him and went back upstairs to my room. I put my favorite classical CD into my computer to help me think and laid down on my bed again.

_He's human…_ Of course I was human! How could I _not_ be human? I'm a living person with a heart and mind! I'm a homo sapien, whatever our scientific name was. And besides, how could someone not be a human? It was just impossible.

_Bloodsucker…_

The word haunted my mind. That man saying it in the forest, calling Bella by it…

I grabbed my laptop and opened the Internet. In the search box, I typed _bloodsucker_, hoping that it had a double meaning; that it didn't mean what I thought it did.

But, _still_, there's no such thing as vampires; they're just a myth. No person could A) live for eternity and not grow old, B) have super-human abilities or C) even survive on blood forever. That man couldn't have been serious.

Bella can be out at daytime! And I'd seen her smile before; she didn't have fangs.

The page loaded, and I clicked on the first entry; a dictionary definition.

**bloodsucker**

_**n**_

I read the first definition and froze.

**1 an animal or insect that sucks blood, esp. a leech or a mosquito.**

I stiffened as I remembered the man's other nickname for Bella; _leech_. This entire thing was ridiculous. If Bella was a vampire, she would have killed me by now. She would have massacred the school by now!

I remembered a passage from a book that I had read a few years ago in eighth grade. _Vampires have super-human strength and speed, along with inhuman beauty, which is a method of attracting their prey._

Inhuman beauty…

**A/N: Does anyone know what a Beta is? I keep seeing the term at the beginning of chapters of other authors, but I still have no idea what it is.**


	12. Chapter 12: Snapping Things Into Reality

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella an

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**BPOV**

Stupid mutt, stupid werewolf, _stupid howling_!

I followed Sam's disgusting scent trail back all the way to the border of the Quilette's land.

_Stupid coward!_ If he didn't have the pleasure to rip me apart, he should give _me_ the pleasure of pointing out his mistakes!

I knew I couldn't cross the border without starting a war, so I changed my course to the house. This was really something Carlisle needed to know about.

I reached the house just as the sun was beginning to rise, making my skin glisten every time a ray of light hit it. Pinks and oranges blended together across the sky, reflecting in the glass of the house's windows.

The front door burst open before I was on the porch and Alice jumped out, landing in a hug on me.

"Oh my god, Bella! I couldn't see you at all!" She looked up at me with a worried face. "Did you suddenly learn how to shield from all vampire gifts?"

"Not that I know…" I said, patting her back. "But I really need to talk to Carlisle right now." I let go of her and turned away before I remembered something. "Oh, and Alice, don't think I forgot about my promise."

"What promise?" Alice scrunched up her forehead in thought, but then realization dawned on her. "Bella! I just had the worst night of my life thinking my sister was dead, and you're going to _restrain_ me from my _husband_?"

I didn't answer, but instead went up to Carlisle and Esme's room and knocked on the door.

Esme answered. "Bella, you're finally home!"

"Yeah. Is Carlisle still here?"

"No, dear, he left a few minutes ago." Esme shook her head.

"Thanks, Esme." I smiled, despite the worry and anger at myself inside me. I went to room and dressed for a new day.

I figured Carlisle wouldn't be in his office, so I let it go for the day and concentrated on schoolwork, if that was even possible for a vampire. School came and went; Mike asked me out again and Edward wasn't at school. Figures; he was in a car crash yesterday and then… Well, I don't exactly how much of the fight he saw this morning, but any amount would give me away. And the longer Edward was out of school, the more time he had to piece it together and come to a dangerous conclusion.

But, if he could piece it together, the real question would be if he would tell. Edward seemed like a logical person, but I'd only known him for one day. He could just be wearing a mask for the first day of school. He _could_ be a jerk, and then this would be _really_ dangerous. The Volutri would come, and I could only protect us Cullens for so long.

And Edward would be a problem. The Volturi would change him, which I couldn't bear to watch them do, for some reason, or kill him, which would be absolutely terrible, for the same unknown reason. Though, Edward with golden eyes and enhanced looks did seem nice…

_No_. I couldn't fantasize what I couldn't have. Edward would never want this life; the life of a vampire, a killer. If he slipped the diet, he would be devastated at taking a life, or he might just not want to try Carlisle's alternative altogether. And the last thing the world needs is another blood-thirsty vampire.

After school, I dropped my siblings back at the driveway and turned back to the hospital. I drove by the skid marks left by the accident yesterday. There were a few scraps of metal left on the side of the road, but that was all that was left of Edward's Volvo, for the most part.

The hospital parking lot was nearly empty, except for the employees' cars. I parked next to Carlisle's Mercedes and walked in. The receptionist smiled at me as I walked by to Carlisle's office. When I stepped in, he was filling out a sheet similar to the one he had me fill out for Edward.

"Bella!" He said and smiled. "I wasn't expecting out."

"I tried to catch you this morning after I got back, but you had already left." I sat down in one of the chairs in from of his desk. "I ran into something last night that I thought you should know."

His face turned serious. "What was it?"

"A werewolf."

Carlisle's face was unreadable for a few seconds, before he put down his pen and leaned back in his chair. "This is interesting."

"I think he was new." I bit my lip and looked away. It was the least I could do to keep myself from going on.

"And why do you think that?"

"He seemed inexperienced." I said truthfully. I shifted my arms to hide the crescent-shaped scratch on my hand. Carlisle gave me a disbelieving look, so I continued with a sigh. "He attacked me, but I don't think he fully understood the treaty."

"Bella, this is serious—"

"No, Carlisle. It's not. New werewolves are often overwhelmed by our scent. It would have provoked the natural instinct to kill us." I protested. I didn't want a war to start because of me.

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head. "Bella, Bella, Bella… If you weren't such a considerate person it would be so much easier to disagree with you."

My eyes widened and I took an unnecessary intake of breath.

"Bella, I understand your reasoning. I'll let it slip this time, but I'm going to call a meeting with the Quilettes, just to make sure they haven't forgotten the treaty." Carlisle said reassuringly.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get home." I said, going to the door.

"And Bella, I am proud of you for yesterday. For resisting Edward's blood. It seems like he smells better to you than anybody else."

"Yes." I thought for a second. "The werewolf said Edward smelled like a vampire."

"He does have a sweet accent. But, nonetheless, your self-control is growing more every year. Consider intern-ship here. It would be nice to have you here."

I gave him one last smile and started home.

**A/N: So, I think I've got a solid theory about me updating; for the rest of the summer (until Sept. 3rd), I'll post one chapter per day. When school starts, if I'm not done by then, I'll post once every other day, or so. This is just a theory; Ill have to wait to see how many more ideas I get.**


	13. Chapter 13: Vampire

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella an

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**EPOV**

The week passed. Wednesday, Thursday… Okay, so not the _whole_ week, but I still ended up on Friday. Still, two days of avoiding and ignoring Bella felt like a whole week. Every time I saw her, I wanted to smile and say hi, and every time I sat next to her in Biology, I had the urge to stroke her long, chocolate brown hair.

My dad, thankfully, had taken up driving me to school and agreed to not make me walk around with my crutches, since my ankle was only slightly sprained. We saw Dr. Cullen on Wednesday, who agreed. Let me tell you; one day of rest works _wonders_.

But, still on Friday. At lunch, like usual, I sat between Mike and Tyler. I had my head in my hands to resist looking at Bella's table. Sometimes I got lost in her golden eyes even when she wasn't looking at me.

"Edward, you alright?" Tyler asked me.

"Yeah." I said, putting on a brave face and looking up at him. "Just a headache."

I didn't notice Mike was sitting on my right before I heard Ben and a guy named Eric snickering at him as he trudged back to our table, his head hung.

"I haven't asked her since Tuesday and _what_ happens? Her cousin dies." He rambled onto himself. Vampires had cousins? I looked over to Bella, who actually did look kind of sad and depressed. Okay, even if there was a _possibility_ that she maybe was kind of a vampire, she deserved to get comforted by people who weren't sharing her loss.

Five minutes before the end of lunch, I threw my leftover food away. I looked at Bella's table again, deciding to go and comfort her. She glanced at me, and then looked away, smiling a bit. With new-found courage, I walked to her table. When I was just a foot away from it, Bella looked at me again, and didn't look away.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked cautiously before my knees gave way. She nodded and got up from the table. We walked outside and away from the lunchroom until I couldn't hold it any more. I needed to know. "I'm sorry about your cousin."

She hesitated for a moment and then surprised me by hugging me. Momentarily dumb-struck, I hugged her back, completely and utterly enjoying myself. A smile broke out across my face.

"You don't have a cousin, do you?" I asked into her hair.

"No." She mumbled into my shirt.

"I know you're a vampire." I said quietly. If she was a vampire (who have super-human hearing), she'd be able to hear it. She did, and gasped while she sped to a safe distance of four feet from me.

"How?" She asked skeptically.

"I heard that man call you a bloodsucker and leech that morning after the accident." I said, trying to take a step, but it was like I was restrained. I looked down at my feet and saw the all-to-familiar blue tint. This was _really_ starting to get annoying. "I'm not going to tell any one."

Bella bit her lip and balled her hands to fists at her side, but just as soon relaxed them. Suddenly, Alice and Jasper were at her sides, smirking at her. This wasn't making any sense. Why would they be smirking? Were they vampires too? They had to be; how else could they have gotten here so fast.

"Jasper, you are _not_ helping." Bella snarled like an angry cat. I leaned back a bit, since I still couldn't move my feet.

"Bella." Alice said with a wide smile.

"Alice."

"Bella!"

"_Alice!_" Bella finished sharply, though with no more fury. I didn't know whether or not to say anything, so I just stayed quiet. Bella turned back to me. "You're _sure_ you won't tell anyone?"

"Positive." I said quickly. Wouldn't they just kill me if I did? Bella looked like she was struggling with a decision, put after a few seconds one side won. She smiled and sighed, and I felt no more restraint on my legs and feet.

She walked slowly over to me, but stopped and looked over her shoulder when Alice squeaked.

"Oh my god, you two look perfect together!" She bounced up and down and clapped her hands. Jasper chuckled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

The bell rang and students began pouring out of the lunchroom. I looked away from Bella for a second just out of surprise, but when I turned back she was gone, as were Alice and Jasper.

"Edward!" Tyler called from the doors and ran over to me. "You have Biology next, right?"

"Yeah…" Not sure where this was going, but—

"They're doing blood type testing today!" Tyler said, shivering. I dropped my jaw slightly, not thinking of myself but of Bella. A vampire could resist blood, _right_? I took a deep breath, and Tyler misunderstood it as my own fear. "Don't worry! It's just a little prick on the finger."

He continued to his next class, and I'm not even sure what I did after that. I just knew that I ended up sitting at my seat in Biology, right next to the spot where a blood-drinking vampire sat.

I knew I was _supposed_ to be scared, but I just _couldn't_.

And then Bella came in. She had a radiant smile on her face. Obviously, she was happy about the blood testing. I tried to take deep breaths as she sat down beside me, but my heart kept racing, and I wasn't scared. Why was I on the brink of hyperventilating, then?

"Class, today we're going to do blood-type testing." The teacher said as he walked into the classroom, carrying a large cardboard box. He pulled out an index card, needle, and two small bottles of clear liquid and placed them at Mike's table. "Mr. Newton, if you don't mind…"

"Not at all." Mike; always the kiss up.

"Okay, this is how we're going to do this." The teacher announced. "First, you're going to open the first bottle with the green lid, water, and place a drop on each of the squares on the index card." He demonstrated on Mike's card. And then he picked up the needle. "Then, you're going to prick your finger like this." He pushed the needle into Mike's middle finger until a bead of blood that I could see from my seat emerged from the wound.

My heart doubled its pace and I felt scared as I looked at Bella.

"Are you alright?" I asked her quietly. She gave a microscopic shake of her head.

"Mr. Molina, can I be excused?" Bella asked in a shaky voice and shuddered.

"Ah, there's always one." Mr. Molina shook his head with a chuckle. "Okay. Masen, accompany her to the office?"

I nodded and we got up. Bella stiffened as she walked passed Mike, who was still pushing on his prick for more blood. When we got outside and I closed the door, Bella gasped for breath, and collapsed.

"Bella!" I caught her before she hit the ground.

"You're not helping." She mumbled like it was on her last breath. I shook my head and dragged her over to a picnic table under a tree. "No, I'm serious, you're _not helping_!"

"Says you." I grunted and let her go on the bench.

"Exactly!" She shouted. I was pushed away from her by something. "See, now your scent's all over my clothes!" Bella glared at me, though it was half-hearted. "It's bad enough to resist blood, but _your_ scent _too_? Are you _trying _to kill yourself?"

I was speechless. What was so different from my scent?

"I have to go hunt." She looked away from me. "Tell Mr. Molina I went home sick."

"Which city are you going to?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. She stared at me.

"You think I hunt humans." It was a statement, a true statement. I nodded. "There are other alternatives. Why do you think my eyes are gold, and not red? I hunt animals."

With that, she turned and ran to the forest.

**A/N: Sorry if you think this chapter was a bit weird or rushed. Personally, it's not my favorite, I just didn't know how to express Edward confirming Bella's vampire condition without doing something along the lines of what Stephanie Meyer did in Twilight.**


	14. Chapter 14: Favorite Candy

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella an

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**BPOV**

I ran into the forest before I could hear any more of Edward's appalling assumptions about my vampirism. How could he think I fed on _humans_?

I'd never _once_ drank human blood. The first and only time my eyes were red was the first year I was a vampire, and even then I had a good amount of self-control. I had most control of my body. Me, the _human_, considerate, female me. The vampire inside only took control when I smelled blood. If it was human blood, I'd have a split-second of human control, in which I could put up a physical shield against myself to keep me in check when the vampire came around. Very helpful.

And, thanks to me, not one person in Carlisle's coven had slipped up since they joined. We'd all stayed within Carlisle's 'vegetarian' diet.

I directed my course to a herd of deer. I might be able to make it back by gym, not that I really wanted that…

I pounced on two deer, both bucks, breaking their necks as I fell on them. I drained both of them within the minute and headed back to the school, hoping I wasn't late.

The last bell was just ringing when I got back on school campus. I thought I saw Alice smiling in the crowd, but when I realized what I was seeing, she disappeared. Oh no. That _couldn't_ be good. When she was like that, it meant something had to do with—

"Dad, what do you _mean_ you can't pick me up?"

—Edward.

I heard the person on Edward's phone saying '_you'll have to get a ride home with someone else._' I tried to just walk away, but the guilt factor came in.

"Edward!" I said, stopping in front of him when he hung up his phone. "You need a ride home?"

He stared at me for a second, like he wasn't believing what he was seeing.

"What are you doing here?" He finally managed. "I thought you were…"

"It doesn't take a day and a half for me to eat." I smiled and shook my head. "Now, do you need a ride home?"

"Please." He started walking to the parking lot.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, amused.

"The _parking_ lot." He emphasized like he was talking to a foreign tourist. "Where the _cars_ are _parked_."

"No, silly willy!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the forest edge. "We're hiking."

He laughed. "You've got to be kidding. It has to be fifteen miles and—"

"You obviously haven't seen a vampire run before." I said with a smile. "Get on my back."

"Wait, _what_?"

"Get on my back."

"Bella, that's not fair. I'm not going to let you hike that far with a hundred and fifty pounds on your back."

I barely let him finish before I scooped him up in my arms and ran into the forest.

"Fine, I can run fifteen miles with a hundred and fifty pounds in my arms."

"Bella! Put me _down_!"

"You sure? Dropping to uneven ground at nearly speed of sound can be lethal."

"Bella." He said sharply. "I feel ridiculous. Stop so I can go on your back."

"Glad you see it my way." I smiled and stopped. Edward scrambled out of my arms, dropping three feet onto the ground, and jumped on my back somewhat hesitantly. "Finally! Now I can actually go fast!"

"_Finally?_" Edward squeaked. I took off at my fastest. I could just barely hear Edward's beautiful laugh disappearing in the wind behind us. How could he not be a vampire?

A little more than a minute late, I slowed to a stop and let Edward off my back.

"We're too close to civilization for me to be running. We're going to have to walk from here on out." I informed him.

"That's fine. A little exercise never hurt anybody."

We walked through the forest in silence for a few minutes before Edward talked again.

"Bella, mind if I ask a few questions?"

I glanced at him for a split second. "Sure."

"When were you bitten?"

I bit my lip. Creation was always a touchy subject for us, Rosalie and me especially. "I was bitten in 1918, in Chicago during the Spanish Influenza. I was a nurse in a hospital Carlisle was working at, when I got the disease. We had gotten quite close before that, almost like father and daughter, and he couldn't bear to see me die, so he bit me."

"What's the transformation like?" He inquired. What was he trying to do, turn into a vampire himself?

"Painful." I left it at that.

"Why can you walk in the sun?"

I laughed. "That's just a myth. The sun doesn't burn us, or anything. It just affects our skin… _differently_."

"Is that something I might get to see?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. If this all plays out in our favor."

He shook his head to himself, like he was pushing away an eerie thought. "What about silver?"

"It has absolutely no affect on us whatsoever. You'd be surprised at how much the public makes up about things they can't explain. It makes them feel like they have a fighting chance."

"And do they?"

"No."

It was silent for a few moments while Edward thought. "Bella, now that we're on the same page and I know about you being a vampire and all, would you mind telling me about the blue tint, with a different explanation than that I'm paranoid?"

I sighed, but I truly knew I would have told him eventually. "Vampires, during their transformation, can develop supernatural abilities, or rather, things that make them unique.

"Alice, Jasper, and I have some of these things. Alice can see the future, and she's been using that to annoy me about you this entire week. Jasper can sense and influence emotions of the people around him."

"What can you do?"

"I can produce an unbreakable shield. It can fit the form of a person, which is what I usually do with you, or it can protect an area. Sometimes I can just make walls, if need be."

Edward looked at me funny. "Why do you use your shield on me? Am I dangerous?"

I tried to stop myself from laughing, but couldn't. A human— _dangerous_? He _obviously_ didn't know about vampires. "_Definitely_ not. But, I use my shield on you to keep your scent away from me. "

"Why do you keep my scent away from you?"

"Your scent is… well… Oh, a better way to explain it. Different people have different scents, like flavors or candy. And some people prefer one kind to another. When you're a kid, and you haven't had candy in a while, it all tastes the same, you just _want_ it. That's sort of like what newborn vampires are like.

"But, as you grow older and get a better handle on things, you can name your favorites. And some of your favorites include those that you can't resist."

"So, I'm your favorite candy?"

I thought about what I said. I hadn't really paid attention to it at all, I just said it. "Yes. You're like an incredibly cute, sweet, delicious-smelling candy that talks to me and I have a thing for."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't just say _that_ out loud, did I? I looked to Edward, who was smirking at me, even more so at the horror in my eyes.

"So, the vampire has a thing for the human?" He smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that." I said in a rush and looked away from him. If I was a human, I would definitely be blushing right now.

He looked away for a second, too, but said something completely unexpected. "But what if the human has a thing for the vampire?"

**A/N: Sorry, but in every story I've read, the author says this at least once... _cliffy!_ Again, sorry. And, to all those who loved the phrase 'You're exactly my brand of heroin,' or liked the way Stephanie Meyer explained Bella's appeal to Edward, too bad. This is my story, and plus, Bella has a completely different story. That's why Jasper can control himself more (because Bella can stop him before he attacks) and Rosalie doesn't completely freak out and instantly hate Edward (because Bella has been able to coax out a different side of her because she didn't ignore Rosalie, like Edward did). So, thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15: Hiking

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella an

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**EPOV**

My life was changing so fast; moving, car crash, vampires, mysterious men that want to rip them apart… But this was the one thing I was sure about. From the moment I had first seen Bella, I had unconsciously pulled her to the center of my life. She was the reason I didn't die in that car crash, which would have happened anyways, and she was the reason I kept on living after that.

She was my reason of existing; true love at first sight, corny as it sounds.

"Bella, I think I love you." I said. I had no idea what to do at this point. This wasn't like your typical romance flick, or a typical teenager situation. I had no experience. I'd never even had a girlfriend.

Bella stepped closer to me and I winged it. When she was within arm's length of me, I snaked my arms around her waist as she did around my neck.

The next thing I knew we were kissing. I had inclined my head, while Bella was on her tiptoes. And I felt completely and immeasurably happy and joyful in her embrace, so much that I began to get a little _too_ into it.

The second I began pushing up on her lower back, Bella pulled away, smiling.

"You're trying my self-control." She said quietly. I looked into her eyes, which were now black, and bit my lip.

"Sorry."

She shrugged and took my hand as we starting walking again.

"So, why do your eyes change color?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence. At least, that's what it was for me.

"Our eyes are always brightest just after we've hunted." She said, her eyes drifting in the direction a breeze was coming from. Her nose scrunched up like she smelled something awful. "When we're thirsty they turn black, or when we smell something particularly delicious." She looked at me. "Like you. Your scent is sweet enough to mistake for a vampire's. But it seems more… edible. Like your scent is real strawberries and a vampire's is fake."

The breeze blew again and Bella made a face. "I've changed my mind. Let's run the rest of the way there."

Before getting on her back, I followed her stare. There was a black shape prowling between the trees. It's piercing eyes reminded me of the morning I found out Bella was a vampire.

"What is that thing?" I breathed in her ear. Almost like it was waiting for a cue, the shape padded quietly close enough for me to see it was an elephant-sized, pitch-black wolf. Its barred canines must've nearly a foot in length. A low growl came from its throat.

"Get away, _mutt_." Bella snarled viciously. It sounded like more of a war cry than a warning to back off.

The wolf replied with a sharp bark that was as loud as a foghorn. My hands shot to my ears while Bella flinched.

It lunged towards us, a black flash, and it looked like it was going to fall on us before it smashed into an invisible wall. I looked at Bella, whose face was unreadable.

"Edward, run as fast as you can behind me." She looked at me, signaling that disagreeing wouldn't be an option. When I didn't move, she gave me puppy dog eyes that made her all the more irresistible. The wolf jumped against the shield against with a loud crack and Bella hissed like she was in pain.

And then I didn't hesitate. If staying caused her pain, I would get away as fast as I could. I'd seen her run; she could outrun any animal easily, even that beast. Several times I looked back over my shoulder, each time meeting eyes with Bella, and then she would wince again and I would push myself faster.

It must've been a few minutes sprinting before I stumbled onto a road, nearly falling off the four-foot ledge onto the pavement. Then I realized how tired and oxygen-deprived I was.

I sat on the ledge for a few minutes, gasping and panting for breath. Then I looked at my surrounding to try and see where I was.

Across the road from me was a small red cabin-like house with a slightly taller structure in back. There was an old, red, rusty truck that looked like it was falling apart in next to it. This was a completely unfamiliar place.

I walked up to it and knocked on the door, which was opened by a teenager, probably a year or so younger than me. He had russet skin, long black hair, and was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts, even though it must've been forty or fifty degrees outside. Oh, yeah, and he was _huge_.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a dog-like voice, almost husky. I momentarily froze, remembering the large wolf that was still attacking Bella.

"Um, where am I?" I asked like an idiot. I didn't realize how stupid that must've sounded before the words were already out of my mouth.

"La Push…" The boy said slowly, looking me up and down. "What have you been _doing_?"

I looked down at my clothes, and saw them ripped and dirtied, with scratches on my hands that were bleeding. "Hiking. How far is Forks from here?"

"Do you wanna get cleaned up first?" The boy asked insistently. "Oh, I know you! You're the new kid! Masen… um…"

"Edward Masen." Word gets around fast, doesn't it? If _he_ knew, I couldn't be too far from Forks.

"Yeah! I'm Jacob Black." He smiled, his white teeth looking unnatural against his skin color.

"Pleasure." I said politely. Jacob reminded me of Jay, right down to the skin color. "So, how far is it to Forks?"

"Fifteen miles." Jacob said. "You need a ride?"

"No. Just trying to find out where I was." Fifteen miles to Forks… Only one to my house. I could run that no problem. "Thanks, though."

I was just turning away when someone older from inside the house said something to me. "Masen? As in, Edward Masen, Sr.?"

After some squeaking, a wheelchair carrying a man, probably in his fifties, came to the front door. He had the same skin tone and hair color. I guess it was a common feature shared by the Native Americans' descendants.

"How do you know my dad?" I asked.

"He's a big fan of fishing around here. He's coming up tomorrow, just like last weekend." The man said. "He said Jacob reminded him of one of your friends in Chicago."

"Jay."

"Yeah."

"Well, interesting. I was just thinking the same thing." I looked at Jacob again. "Well, nice meeting you, but I really have to get home."

"Bye! Tell your dad I said hi!" The man said.

"Er… from who? I didn't catch your name." I was a bit embarrassed.

"Billy." The man smiled warmly. I waved to him as I walk down the street.

**A/N: So, I'm thinking of doing another story, since I have a lot of ideas I've been absolutely _dying_ to try and write. Which one do you think I should do next?**

**a) Edward left, and Jacob imprinted on Bella, but she already has her true love...  
b) Bella and Alice went to Volterra to save Edward from his suicide attempt, and the Volturi found out about Bella and decided to bite her right there and then?  
c) During the Italian Renaissance, Aro bit Bella out of interest for her result as a vampire. Then Carlisle Cullen, the golden-eyed vampire, and introduces a new way of life for Bella.  
d) Chicago, 1918: Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his assistant Isabella Swan find the human Edward Masen on his deathbed with the Spanish Influenza. And Bella can't resist doing everything in her power to save him.  
e) At the end of New Moon, Edward agreed to bite Bella. (bland summary, but I just don't want to give anything else away!)**

**So, I'd love your opinion of which one to do next. I'm getting a laptop for the school year on Tuesday, so I'll be able to write _twice_ as fast and _twice_ as much! **


	16. Chapter 16: Breaking the Boundaries

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella an

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward was out of sight, I let go of the shield and began to run as fast as I could in the direction Edward disappeared. Within seconds, I lost sight of Sam. He was really starting to annoy me.

I was surprised at how fast Edward could run. Seriously, was he, like, _half_ vampire or something? He had to be. The only way he couldn't be a vampire was the sole fact of him having a beating heart and blood, not drinking it. And his body heat, but not by much.

Edward's heart had been going at a constant rate since I had met him; sixty beat per minute, except the _one_ time he got scared.

I nearly tripped because of the wall of stench before me (scent-marking— _disgusting!_). It was the La Push boundary— and Edward was on the other side of that.

I almost screamed in my frustration. The _dog_ could hunt Edward _anywhere_ across that line and _I_ couldn't! Technically, the mutt shouldn't have been anywhere _near_ us today. He had his boundaries, we had ours, and we should both respect them. Keyword: _should_.

What the hell? Sam was going onto our land, I should return the favor.

I sucked in a deep breath and walked towards the wall of scent. It burned my nose, and inside was no better. Good thing I didn't have to breathe.

I ran until I got to a house. The strength of his scent told me Edward had spent at least a few minutes here. The house _reeked_, and I could tell that from fifty feet away. The stench drowned all others out, so I could pick up on Edward's trail again. I had no choice but to knock on the door.

An old man opened it; an old man, one that I knew all too well.

"Cullen." Billy Black hissed.

"Black." I replied as politely as I could. "I was just looking for a friend; Edward." Billy's face tightened as I said this. I raised one eyebrow. "Bronze hair, green eyes, kind of pale…"

"What are you doing here?" Billy said quietly, like he was trying not to attract the attention of someone else in the room. Didn't he have a son…?

"Did you know that I've been attacked by this gigantic wolf twice in the past week, on Carlisle's land? I even had a civilian with me once." I glared full on at him. "Carlisle would like a meeting tomorrow night at midnight at the eastern-most point of the border to discuss the treaty. He wants to tell the new mutt especially."

"Hey, dad, who's at the door?" A teenager boy's voice called; obviously the son. Jacob, was his name? The sound of someone getting off a couch rung in my ears and the boy, Jacob, came to the door. He dropped his jaw when he saw me. "Uh, hi."

"Bella Cullen." I said politely with a smile, sticking out my hand. While Jacob shook it, Billy stiffened and he almost looked ready to rip us apart. "You must be Jacob."

"Yeah…" He trailed off, looking at my eyes.

"Have you seen my friend Edward?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he was on his way to Forks. He looked awful." Jacob said, a bit airy.

"Thank you. I'll be on my way now." As soon as I was off the porch, the door slammed behind me. I chuckled at the sound of Jacob scolding his dad for being impolite.

I walked quickly until I was out of sight of the house, and then I _sprinted_. On the road, the werewolf scent was less imminent and I was able to Edward's trail again. Eventually, it got fresh, and then I nearly ran into him.

"There you are!" I said from behind him. He jumped and turned, and stared at me in horror. Sadness bolted through me. Did Billy tell him to stay away from me? How could Edward believe that _dog _descendant? "What?"

"How long have you had those scars?" He stuttered, looking at my arms and neck, where Sam had ripped open my skin on Tuesday morning. My jaw dropped. How could Edward _see _those? Scars on vampire skin were hard to find for vampires, so how could Edward, a _human_, _possibly_ see them? My own _family_ hadn't even noticed them.

"Tuesday morning." I sighed.

"H-how?"

"That giant wolf." Then I remembered I wasn't supposed to be on La Push for longer than necessary. My nose was threatening to shrivel if I didn't get out of this place. "Come on. Let's pick up the pace up a bit."

Edward nodded and began to run. I easily kept pace with him.

"Are you uncomfortable here?" He asked, slightly breathless. I nodded. "Why?"

"Bad terms with the locals."

"Really?" Edward turned to me, confusion written all over his face. "They seem nice."

"Yeah— to humans. The only display of kindness they've showed us is not ripping us to pieces whenever they get the chance." I sighed. "And they're even breaking that."

"That dog is part of their culture somehow." Edward stated. No question.

"You know, you're too observant for your own good." I rolled my eyes and slowed to a stop, since we were across the La Push boundary again. I took a breath of fresh air, and immediately regretted it. I stunk of werewolf. "Ew."

"What?"

"I stink." I groaned. My family was _not_ going to be happy with me.

Edward leaned down to sniff me. He smiled. "On the contrary, you smell wonderful. Almost… floral."

"See, now how can you smell _my_ scent, but not _theirs_?" I inquired.

"Maybe I'm half vampire." He shrugged.

"You don't know _how_ much I'm believing that at the moment."

Edward looked at me funny. "Why?"

"You can almost see my movements when I moving faster than the human eye can see, you can heal quickly," I gestured to his ankle, "you even _smell_ like a vampire. Your heart beats at a constant rate, only changing if you get scared, and your body temperature is unnaturally low."

He looked away and bit his lip slightly. "But you still like me, right?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck again. "I still love you." I gave him a little peck on the lips. "Do you want to come to our meeting with the Quilettes? We're discussing the big giant wolf."

"Is it a problem to both of you?"

"No, but one of us has the power to fix it."

"Sure. If you want me to…"

"I think you can be part of this, seeing as that dog classifies you as a vampire."

**A/N: Okay, so out of 9 votes/reviews, option (b) had the least amount of votes with 1. The rest were tied with 2. Fascinating, isn't it? So, I'm hoping to get at least 10 more votes before Tuesday night, when I'll make the pick of what story to do. Hopefully, I'll have enough to make a healthy decision, but if I don't... I don't really know. Maybe I'll just have another vote of the top 2 picks. Just a heads up!**

**(GETTING MY LAPTOP TOMORROW!!)**


	17. Chapter 17: Sneaking Out

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella an

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**EPOV**

My parents thought I was going to sleep. But, I was sneaking out with my girlfriend to go with her to a meeting of Native Americans and her vampire family to discuss the fate of a giant black wolf that nearly attacked me twice. Um… I think the lie, bad as it may be, made a lot more sense.

Bella had said she would be in my room at 11:30 if my parents were asleep. I don't see why they wouldn't be; they wake up at the same time, even during the weekends.

But, how would Bella even get in? My dad locked the doors and windows at night, especially since it was winter and he didn't want any warm escaping. Bella wouldn't tear down one of the doors, would she?

I wasn't sure if this was a joke or not. Nothing else was. I had been working on weekend homework when I heard the nearly silent sound of my window's lock unlatching. My head spun around to see Bella standing at my side.

"Are you ready to go?" She whispered, smirking. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "'Kay. Come on."

I followed her to the window, which she jumped out of, doing a flip in the air as she fell. I was horrorstruck before she called up to me, "Jump!"

I stood there for a few seconds, my brain not letting the words register in my head, but my body reacted. I climbed onto the roof and closed my window before closing my eyes and jumping.

It seemed as thought I fell for a long time. Just when I thought I was going to hit the ground, two arms caught my back, cushioning my fall. I opened my eyes a bit to see Bella's face. I smiled. She leaned down and kissed me for a second on the lips, leaving me breathless. Content, but breathless.

"Carlisle's expecting us." She said simply and swung her onto my back. By the time I finished blinking, we were already surrounded by forest.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are the most amazing person on the planet?" I said in her ear, on the verge of laughing with the exhilaration of watching trees fly by as blurs.

Bella's laughter, however, rang through the forest; a bird's song so beautiful angels would be jealous.

It wasn't long before we emerged into a clearing and Bella put me down. Six figures were standing around, talking in hushed tones. I took it that they were Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens. I recognized Alice's pixie-like form jumping up and down excitedly when she saw us.

"Sixty bucks, hand it over." I heard Jasper's voice and a groan. I looked beside me at Bella who was giving a stern look to the group, probably more precisely to Jasper.

"Edward!" Carlisle was first to actually greet me. "How's the arm?"

"Better, thank you." I said as I nodded my head. I noticed a caramel-haired woman standing next to him, smiling at Bella and me.

"Edward, this is Esme, my adoptive mother." Bella said, pointing to the woman next to Carlisle. "And this is Emmett and Rosalie." She pointed to a huge, muscular man and a tall, blonde girl next to him. The contrast was stunning, yet they were holding hands. Hadn't Mike said they were dating?

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Likewise." Esme said warmly.

"So, has Bella told you what we're doing?" Carlisle stepped forward and looked at me.

"Something about that wolf that's been attacking us?"

Carlisle turned to Bella. "Do you want to tell him about the treaty? It'll make much more sense, then."

Bella nodded and led me some ways away from her family. She sat down on a rock, me right next to her.

"So, a few decades after I was bitten, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I moved to here, and we ran into the Quilettes. They have an… _interesting_ history. In their DNA make-up is the gene that can turn them into a wolf. Like, a werewolf, but they can morph on command."

I stared at her, silent and jaw dropped slightly. I had the feeling the vampire world was different and weird, but _werewolves_?

"Since we didn't drink from humans, the Quilette werewolf pack agreed to make a treaty with us, saying that they wouldn't attack us as long as we didn't bite a human, ever." Bella thought for a second. "Now that a new human has been turned into a werewolf and can't control himself, they've broken their side of the treaty. We're discussing the consequences, since Carlisle doesn't want to attack the mutt."

"So, Carlisle's the leader of your…?" What was the word? Group? Family wouldn't be right…

"Coven, yes. He was bitten in the mid-1600s in London. He's the oldest of us, and he got us all on the 'diet,' as we call it."

"Who's next oldest?"

"Well, technically, that's Jasper, who was bitten in the mid-1800s, but he and Alice are the newest to our way of life. They came after we made the treaty with the wolves, so they're pretty excited about meeting them.

"But I'm the next oldest to this lifestyle in our coven. When the transformation complete, we figured out that I completely skipped my newborn stage and was able to be around humans. Being a shield helped. Well, until the Volturi found out about it…" Bella trailed off and winced.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked he, stroking her arm. She nodded. "Who are the Volturi?"

"They're sort of lie the rulers of the vampire world. The closest thing to royalty among vampires. The three ancient vampires, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, lead them. But, Aro was the real problem. He's enthusiastic and loves collecting."

I chuckled once. "What's so bad about collecting things?"

A dark look entered Bella's golden eyes. "Those _things_ end up being vampires with unusual talents."

My amused smile was wiped clean off my face. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine." She smiled slightly. "And, when Carlisle and I visited them when we were traveling around Europe, Aro found my shields and mental block fascinating and incredibly powerful, and he wanted to keep me. It's just a virtue he's not like Caius, who takes things whether they want to go or not." Bella leaned into me and I put my arm around her, rubbing circles on her arm.

"So, how did Rosalie and Emmett come to join your family?" I asked, trying to keep her distracted.

"Rosalie was attacked by her fiancé and his friends and was left for dead in the streets. Carlisle found and bit her, not really thinking about it. But, she became my sister quickly. She's never had human blood, and she's only killed seven people; the ones who attacked her.

"A while later, she found Emmett while hunting. He was being attacked by a grizzly bear. Once Rosalie had finished with the bear, she carried Emmett a hundred miles to Carlisle so he could bite Emmett. Once he was a vampire, Emmett and Rosalie were together ever since."

"Bella, Edward, the Quilettes are almost here." Carlisle said loudly.

**A/N: I got my laptop! Well, besides that, 17 people sent in votes (thank you!!) and here are the updated results:**

_**In first place…**_** (e) At the end of New Moon, Edward agreed to bite Bella. **_**And a little more…**_** But Victoria doesn't know that.**

_**In second place…**_** (c) During the Italian Renaissance, Aro bit Bella out of interest for her result as a vampire.****Then Carlisle Cullen, the golden-eyed vampire, and introduces a new way of life for Bella.**

_**And in third place… **_**(a): Jacob imprinting goes awry and (d): Carlisle + Bella are vampires working in Chicago during the Spanish Influenza when they meet Edward**

**The polls close tomorrow night at nine o'clock, so if you're not happy with these results, use up **_**thirty**_** seconds of your lifetime (oh no!) to type **_**one**_** letter and send it in for a review.**

**And, very sorry it took the entire day to update. My computer wasn't agreeing with this site for a couple hours.**


	18. Chapter 18: Treaty Talk

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella an

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**BPOV**

Edward and I got up and made our way back to my family just as the Quilettes were coming into view. Leading them was Billy Black, being pushed by none other than Sam Uley. The rest of the tribe elders were following behind. They walked until they were ten feet away from us and stopped.

"Cullen." Billy said, trying to be polite. He failed miserably.

"Black." Carlisle acknowledged with his usual calmness. "Shall we begin?"

"Why is Billy so mad at Carlisle?" Edward breathed in my ear.

"It's the true nature of the vampire-werewolf relationship. Did you really think we'd _hug_ each other?" I shuddered at the thought of hugging a werewolf.

"First things first." Billy looked from Carlisle to Edward, a tight glare plaguing his features when his gaze passed over me. "Why does Edward have to be a part of this?"

"Seeing as your puppy nearly killed him twice in the past week," I snapped furiously, "it seems well enough that he should have some part in the treaty. After all, we _do_ need a human representation."

"This isn't Congress, leech!" Sam growled at me. I gave him a vicious snarl that made him flinch. I smirked. I heard Emmett and Jasper snigger.

I noticed Edward wasn't breathing beside me. When I looked up at him he was scowling.

"He's the wolf, isn't he?" He whispered. I nodded.

"So, Cullen, why have you called us out here in the middle of the night?" Billy asked.

"We need to make sure your werewolf knows the extent of the treaty." Carlisle said. He turned to Sam. "Are you aware of what you have done?"

"Yeah, I turned into a freaking wolf!" Sam yelled. "Can I not explore?"

"You did more than explore." Carlisle sighed. "Roaming our land is a violation, as is attacking members of our coven. You need to be justified."

"It wasn't his fault!" Billy said. "He's a new wolf and the instincts are overwhelming!"

"Then maybe you should keep your pup on a shorter leash." Emmett shouted in his booming voice, loud enough to make the humans cringe, but Edward didn't. _As I said; all the _humans_._

Sam sunk into a crouch and growled, Emmett doing the same a moment after. I set up a shield in front of Sam a split-second before he lunged. There was a loud crack as he hit into it. Emmett chuckled. Instead of glaring at him, Sam glared at me.

"Just keeping the peace." I mouth with another smirk.

"Most young werewolves lose control at least once in their lives. Not that Sam knows, and he is aware that it can happen, he will be sure to devote more of his time to controlling that." Billy said quickly, like he was irritated. "If that's all—"

"No." Carlisle interrupted, which was unusual for him. I looked at Jasper for some answers for Carlisle's abrupt change. Jasper was _furious_. I also noticed that he as thirsty.

I created a shield around his arm and tightened it twice, signaling him to calm himself and Carlisle down. I instantly saw the change in Carlisle's face.

"There must be consequences."

"What, that you're aloud one human meal?" Sam sneered. Every vampire except Carlisle and Esme growled quietly. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I could hear his heartbeat speed up. I looked up to his face to see if he was scared of us, but he was looking at the Quilettes.

I followed his gaze to Sam (wow, that wasn't expected at _all_), who was shaking uncontrollably.

"I think it's best if we end this for tonight." To my surprise, Alice spoke. Her voice was solemn, but slightly annoyed and scared.

Carlisle nodded, as did Billy, and Sam calmed down. Us vampires were first to take off, probably since those paranoid mutts didn't want their backs turned to 'evil' vampires.

In silence, I ran Edward back to his house, scaled up the house wall, and had him back in his room. I sat on the windowsill while Edward collected himself.

"That was probably the scariest thing I've ever done in my entire life." He said, falling backwards onto his bed. I went and sat next to him.

"Yeah, I noticed Jasper was hungry. He might've influenced other vampires into attacking you." I said quietly, agreeing with him.

He stared at me with an unfathomable expression. "I'm not afraid of your _family_." That took me by surprise! "That… Sam? He's the one I was afraid of! He wanted to tear you apart, you _especially_."

"And how could you tell that?"

"Are you serious? It was written all over his face!" Edward sat up and looked at me shyly. "If you _did_ have a human meal, who would you kill?"

"Wait, _what_?" Then I noticed the joking smile playing on his perfect lips. "Hmm… The world could do without Mike Newton."

Edward chuckled, though I could tell he wanted to burst out laughing. When he calmed down, his face became serious. "If I asked you to bite me, would you?"

My eyes widened and I inhaled sharply. That was the _one_ question I'd prefer if Edward didn't throw at me.

I ran through replies, ranging all the way from _no, never in a million years_ to _yes, yes, I'd love to!_ After opening and closing my mouth a few times, I finally settled on one that included all my feelings.

"Only if it made you happy." I said, looking into his brilliant emerald eyes. "It would kill me to do it, to see you in that pain, but if I knew it would make you happy…"

"Bella, for a vampire, you're very self sacrificial." Edward said. I laughed once sadly. "But you'd actually bite me right now if I asked."

I was about to protest, but then I nodded. "You're not actually going to do that, are you?"

**A/N: Option (e); ****_At the end of New Moon, Edward agreed to bite Bella. _****_But Victoria doesn't know that._ Won the poll. Hooray!! Just to let you know, I _am_ going to be writing all the stories I posted as options. And a few more, if I get some good suggestions. Thanks for reading!! Almost done with this story.**


	19. Chapter 19: Bite Me

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella an

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**EPOV**

Actually, I was going to do just that. I sighed. "Bella, whenever I'm with you, even though you're so much stronger then I am, I feel the urge to protect you from every threat that comes your way."

"Edward, the more you do that, the more I wish you wouldn't." Bella said quietly. I was taken aback for a second before she continued. "I mean, the more I wish you wouldn't put yourself in danger."

"That's why I want to be a vampire. Bella, I love you, and nothing will _ever_ change that. You could torture me forever and it would never change. You could tell me you didn't love me back and it would never change. I'll love you for eternity whether I'm alive or not, and the only difference being a vampire would make would be the sole fact of me being able to enjoy it."

"But think of what you'd be missing. Think of your family, and friends. You could never see them. They would live the rest of their lives thinking that you die—"

"My parents…" I trailed off and looked at the picture of my mom and dad. "They'd be sad, but they'd get over it. They never really… _clicked_ with me. It's like the only thing I really ever inherited from them is their appearance."

Bella looked at me sympathetically. "I can't even remember my parents. But, but I think my dad was named Charlie. I don't know. Human memories fade like what they are. Vampire memories _never_ fade."

"I'm ready to forget everything." I said. Internally, I tried to make myself believe my lie. I wasn't _really_ ready. I knew my friends from Chicago would miss me, probably even more than my parents, and my family would get over it. But, strangely, I _was_ ready to give everything up for this extraordinary girl I only met less than a week ago. That I was sure of.

Bella's face looked like she was having a war inside her, and neither side was winning, just thinning out… She bit her lip in frustration. She was cute when she was frustrated, I realized.

"Bella, do you love me?" I asked, trying to make this easier for her to decide.

"With all my heart." She looked into my eyes again, making me lose myself for a moment.

"And I love you more than you can possibly know. I want to spend every day for the rest of eternity with you. Do you want to, too?"

"Yes." She sounded on the verge of tears.

"Then, bite me, Bella." I said, trying to smooth out my voice. Talking about your death is actually very hard to do with a straight face.

"I can't." She pleaded. I tried not to show the disappointment on my face. "Not here. Not now."

I internally sighed in relief. "I can do anything you like."

"When do you want to be bitten?" She asked, a bite sadly, though there was a slight tint of happiness in her musical voice.

"As soon as possible." I thought for a second. "I can say I'm going on a hike tomorrow and they'll assume I got lost when I don't come back."

Bella sighed. "You're absolutely sure?"

"If you don't want to bite me, all you have to do is say so." I said, hoping that she really did want to do it.

And then she kissed me. A sort of, let the flood roll through the valley kind of kiss, where once you start it, you have to go all out before you can stop. Our lips moved in prefect synchronization for what seemed like only seconds. Too soon, Bella broke away and giggled.

"I don't think we can kiss until you don't have to breathe while doing it." She managed. At that moment, I realized I desperately needed air. I started to gasp for breath while she continued. "I'll go talk to my family about it tonight. I'll be back in a few hours. Get some sleep."

I nodded and lay down fully on my bed, yawning against my will. Bella kissed my forehead, and not a second later I heard the click of the window lock sliding back into place.

I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. This was possibly the last night I would spend as a human, and it was unnerving in a split definition. I was too thrilled at the thought of spending eternity with Bella to sleep, but at the same time I had to think about what she said.

Never being able to see my family and friends again… staying a vampire forever… drinking blood to survive…

I took a deep breath to clear my head. This was too much to think about, and I was tired. Nothing logical was going to come out of my head at this time of night. Bella said she would be here in a few hours, so I might want to get some sleep.

_I was hiking in the woods, green and brown all around me. I looked around, paranoid of a large shadow I thought I kept seeing. Stumbling, I sliced my hand on a rock, blood oozing out of it. A loud snarl rang out through the trees, echoing so loudly I couldn't tell which direction it came from. Frantically, I looked around while I got up again. Standing wasn't long-lasted._

_Something large and furry hit into me from behind, slamming me head-first into a tree. Blood began running out of my nose. Before I could turn around, a large claw ripped off my backpack, scratching my back. Pain erupted from my spine, and—_

"Edward, wake up."

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday; I jus figured out that my laptop doesn't agree with Internet, or Word, or Memory sticks... Point is, it's having a temper tantrum and I don't really want to tick off the school by messing with the harddrive. So, I have to use my dad's computer half of the week to update. Yeah, I know. Sucks to be me.**


	20. Chapter 20: Family Vote

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**BPOV**

I jumped out of Edward's window and landed with a soft thump on the ground. I looked back up at his window before running to my house. I needed to call a family meeting.

Within a minute, I was there. Alice was sitting on the front porch, a serene look in her eye, waiting for me. She smiled brightly when I approached.

"I've already called Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme who were out hunting. They'll be here in a few minutes." Alice said and hugged me. "I vote yes. You've been alone too long."

"I guess I should thank you for not telling them exactly what's going on." I said. "But you've told Jasper, haven't you?"

Alice nodded.

"I say you bite him." Jasper's voice drifted down the stairs, his body soon following. "The Volturi will eventually find out, when they come to visit. They'll probably kill him, and I don't think it's worth the risk."

"But they're not going to be coming for a while, right?" I said. The Volturi came once every couple of decades, nothing major, but they weren't due for another few years. We'd be gone by then.

"Actually, Aro's getting impatient." Alice said. "An angry vampire tried to get to him. Renata wasn't there in time to stop him, and so Jane had to incapacitate the intruder long enough for the rest of the guard to get there. Aro wasn't happy."

"Wait, back up! Aro— _unhappy?_ That's not possible." I scoffed.

"It just became a reality. Caius was ecstatic, though."

"Figures." I muttered. "So, when are they coming?"

"No less than a week and no more than two." Alice said. "I'm guessing it's only a few days' visit."

"How many are coming?" I asked.

"The Ancients, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Renata, and a few others I don't recognize. They're going to feed before they come." Alice counted off her fingers and looked at me. "But, if you wanted to wait, you could just put a shield around Edward to encase his scent and heartbeat, and then we could give him contacts to wear…"

"Alice, if he wants to be bitten tomorrow, he will be bitten tomorrow." I snapped. "Depending on what the family thinks."

"Bella. You're way too—" Jasper started, but I cut him off.

"Self sacrificial?" I asked, slightly irritated. "Yeah, I know."

"What did we miss?" Carlisle and Esme came in through the back door, their clothes splattered with mud and twigs. Rosalie and Emmett followed. "Alice said it was urgent."

"Edward wants me to bite him." I stated frankly. No use jet-packing it with fluff.

Carlisle grabbed his chin in thought. "Hmm… So, why were we called here?"

"I wasn't sure if you guys wanted to have him in the coven. I thought we should make it a vote." I said quietly, looking away from Carlisle. "Just in case."

"Well, I don't see any problem with that." He said calmly. I heard the beginnings of a smile in his voice. "Alice? Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Carlisle nodded. "What about you?" He asked Esme.

"Bella, dear, will it make you happy?" She asked me sincerely. I nodded like a small child. "I will say yes."

"Rosalie?"

Rosalie thought for a second and then looked me in the eye. "Bella, I'm _really_ sorry, but I can't say yes. Nobody should be put through the transformation. And he still has a life…"

"I know." I said.

"But you still have to swear to tell him _exactly_ what the transformation is like before you do it, to give him a second chance." Rosalie warned.

"I will."

"Emmett?" Carlisle asked in the silence that followed.

Emmett gave a mischievous smile as he looked over us. "We need another boy. I vote yes."

"Then it's settled. Five yes, one no, Bella, you have your answer." Carlisle said, smiling now. It sort of annoyed me how he was trying to hide his pleasure at the thought of me biting Edward. Since when was he happy about creating another vampire?

"Thank you." I smiled, too, even though a part of me was screaming its displeasure. Part of me, subdominant as it was, didn't want me to bite Edward. That was one half of my love for him. The other half was singing and dancing with my vampire, who was laughing at the thought of finally biting someone.

"So, how do we want to do this?" Carlisle asked me, though the question was directed at everyone.

"The Quilettes won't be very welcoming to the idea." Jasper suggested. "We're going to have to move afterwards. _Soon_ afterwards."

"Possibly before the end of the transformation." Alice supplied.

"But if we move _right_ after Edward disappears, we may be suspects." Rosalie said, stepping into the conversation. "The only way is to move after the transformation."

"But that puts us in danger of the wolves." Jasper retorted.

"Jasper's right." I said. "If there's one, then there's at least one more on its way."

We looked at Carlisle, who sat down on the couch to think. Esme sat next to him.

"Bella, when does he want to be bitten?" He asked, a bit spacey.

"Tomorrow, at least, that's his preference. He just wants to be a vampire as soon as possible." I said. "He suggested he could hike for the day, and when he didn't come back, his parents would think he just got lost."

"Lost would be too suspicious to the wolves." Carlisle shook his head and disregarded the idea. Then he snapped his fingers and looked up. "A bear attack."

**A/N: I figured since I didn't update yesterday, I should put up two chapters twoday. Oh, typo, but get it? _Two_day! Sorry; I just had to do that.**

**An update on the second story I was going to do: since my laptop is not cooperating with me, I'm not going to be able to write as much as I want to. that means that until Sept. 3, which is only in six days, I'm not going to be able to write both stories and keep to my promise of one chapter per day on this story. I'm going to postpone the launch of that new story until Saturday, Sept. 6, which is next Saturday. That won't be too painful, will it? The only reason I'm going to launch it then is so I'll be able to write the first five chapters or so and post them all in one day. But, if that's not good enough, I can probably manage next Monday. PM me to tell me your opinion if it's not good enough. Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21: Last Morning As A Human

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella an

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**EPOV**

"Edward, wake up!" There was that voice again! I moaned and rolled over again. I may have been having a nightmare, but I still needed my sleep if Bella was coming to tell me the plan for today. "Edward, wake up now."

I felt two freezing hands on my stomach. I hissed and flailed, bruising my arm on something exceptionally hard, like marble. I was sure I hadn't hit my wall…

"Fine, I guess you're not ready to be a vampire."

And then I shot straight up and opened my eyes. I could barely see Bella smirking in the moonlight; it was still dark out.

"Sorry." It was all I could say.

"It's fine. You deserve a good last sleep." Bella shrugged.

I smiled. "Your family said yes?"

"That was the overall vote, yes." Bella nodded her head, but then got serious. "So, do you want to hear the plan?"

I quickly nodded my head and she continued.

"So, due to the dog problem, we're going to stage this like a bear attack. Goat Rocks, a hiking area with a large bear population, is where you'll be headed. Call me when you're in the car and I'll give you the directions.

"But, all you have to do is get up there, and we'll do the rest."

"How long of a drive is it?" I asked.

"Seven hours, but with your driving, probably around four and a half." Bella said. "Thank god for three-day weekends."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into the tightest hug I could muster. "Thank you, Bella. This means a lot to me."

She kissed my neck. "My pleasure." Bella pulled away and looked at me, concerned. "Now, get some rest. It may be your last few hours, and your parents will never let you anywhere if you have gigantic bags under your eyes."

I nodded, rolled my eyes and fell back onto the covers.

"See you tomorrow." Bella whispered against my ear.

_—I looked up into the eyes of the gigantic wolf, acknowledging their ravenous look, and then what it was standing on. _

_I screamed as my legs cracked under the wolf's weight. Though I could feel my life leaving me from the cut across my back, it did nothing to dull the pain of living._

_My breathing quickened and my heart sped up as the wolf's large mouth opened into a terrifying sneer, the growls emanating from its throat sounding like an evil chuckle. I could feel the back of my shirt beginning to soak in my blood, increasing in speed by my heart's quickened beat._

_And then, the wolf jumped off me like it was electrocuted. The angry gleam in its eyes disappeared as it took me in, replaced by amazement and pity._

_Behind it, I saw a white gleam run in between two trees, getting closer. I recognized Bella's hair swishing around her blurred face, and then her piercing scream as she—_

And my alarm clock went. Eight thirty, on the dot. Couldn't wait for two more minutes to let me see if I died or not. Just couldn't.

I groaned in frustration and sat up, stretching, half-expecting my back to sting like hell. But it didn't. It just gave a small pop.

I sighed and got dressed. Nice, comfortable, heavy-duty hiking clothes. I go a backpack ready and took it down to breakfast.

My parents were already eating when I got down there, still in their pajamas.

"Edward, what are you doing?" My mom asked, looking up from her coffee. "It's Sunday, and you have Monday off."

"I know that." I said bluntly. I set my pack down in a chair and got some breakfast, possibly the last one I would ever eat. "I'm going camping."

"Alone?"

I sighed again. "Yes. Alone. I need time to think."

Yes. Time. Is eternity a measurement of time?

"Where?" My dad asked, trying to contain his concern. Did he really think I was doing something else?

"Goat Rocks. It's a seven hour drive, so I'm going to be home Monday night in time for school." I smoothed my voice, making it seem sincere. My dad thought I drove like my mom, slow and safe. He had no idea.

"Going to be passing through Seattle?" He asked.

"Maybe."

"And exactly _what_ car are you planning to take?" Dad smirked when I bit my lip. How did I _not_ think of that?

"Uh… a friend's." I said quickly.

"And your friend is letting you borrow their car for the weekend."

"Of course not!" I said nervously. "They're coming with me."

"But you just said you were going alo—"

"I am!"

Dad raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm… going to drop him off in Seattle. And then go camping for the weekend." I tried to finish strongly. I think I failed _miserably_.

"I see." Dad said in a skeptical tone. "And what's his name?"

I took a deep breath, trying to by myself time. "Jasper. Cullen."

"Uh, huh." My dad looked back to his breakfast. A car horn blew outside and I jumped. "Is that him?"

I nodded and picked up my backpack. Pausing at the door for a moment, I went outside to see Bella's truck, but Jasper at the wheel. He waved at me and I got in. As soon as I closed the door, Jasper burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you are _so_ lucky my wife's a psychic!" He managed between outbursts. Apparently, his emotion _was_ contagious. I started to feel ridiculously happy and humored, and within seconds began to chuckle.

"Are you ready to stop yet?" I asked. Jasper got out a few more laughs before calming down and beginning to drive. The landscape began blurring around the truck; green smudges on the windows.

"So, ready to go camping?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Um... this chapter was a bit hard to write. I got writer's block halfway through, so yeah... Carlisle's plan is spanning over the next few chapters, and I think it's going to rock. I have all the events planned out, and I'm probably going to finish them tonight, but I'm just going to keep to my promise of one a day for the sole purpose of annoying you guys. Sorry.**


	22. Chapter 22: Preparation

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella an

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**BPOV**

"Jasper's got him." Alice informed me, her eyes closed. She scrunched her eyes up in concentration. "They're starting on the road."

"Can he handle it?" I asked quickly. Alice immediately knew I was talking about Jasper resisting Edward's scent.

"Bella." Alice gave me a look.

"Fine, fine." I put my hands up to show resignation. "Just making sure. He's never been in a car with a human before."

"Edward smells like a vampire. That's keeping Jasper back. Don't worry." She assured me and leaned against a tree. "It's going to go smoothly."

I bit my lip and collapsed into a sit on the ground. We sat like statues for an hour before Alice talked again.

"Jasper just met up with Emmett in Seattle. Edward's a few minutes out of Tacoma." Alice shrugged and came to sit by me. "Relax. Edward's still human."

"Alice, did you happen to catch the werewolf's scent when we hunted this morning?" I asked the nagging question, though it did nothing to relieve my stress.

She thought for a second. "No, but there's no possible way he could have followed us all the way out here."

I stayed still for a few seconds, debating, before one side finally won. "I'm going to call Rosalie. She should be able to find the trail." _If there is one…_

_But_, I thought to myself, _Alice is right. There's no possible way._

Still, I pulled out my cell phone and hit Rosalie's speed dial number. The long second before she answered almost had me tearing my hair out.

"What's up, Bella?"

"Have you picked up the mutt's scent since we left?" I asked anxiously, fearing for the worst.

I could imagine Rosalie shaking her head, not realizing the danger this caused us. "Do you really think I'm going to waste my time searching for the smell of a wet dog covered in barf? No, I didn't smell any fresh trails when Esme and I went hunting."

"Rosalie, do you realize what this means?" I asked her, losing my temper.

"That he's finally given up and slunk back to that pigsty of a reservation with his tail between his legs?"

I groaned at her ignorance. "No, drama queen, it means that that dog could be out here tracking our movements. Alice apparently can't see werewolves, so we're traveling over a blind spot here." I heard Rosalie gasp before I went on. "Now, if you would be so kind as to look for him with Esme that would be very helpful."

"I'm sorry, Bella. We'll leave right away." Rosalie said quickly and hung up. Then I turned to Alice.

"Alice, do you see anything disappearing?"

She shook her head with sudden helplessness. "I don't know, Bella. If the werewolf was following us, he doesn't know what we plan to do. I can't see anything that disappears yet. I'll let you know if I do."

"Thanks." I stated simply and got up. I started pacing nervously, tapping my chin. "Anything from Carlisle yet?"

Alice wasn't paying attention. She was mouthing the words: _three… two… one…_

Carlisle came into the clearing, not a hair out of place, his eyes a molten gold. "Girls." He acknowledged politely, and then got down to business. "As soon as we get Edward out of the car, we need to start."

"What does the car look like?" I asked seriously. Edward had probably borrowed his dad's car, or something. He had to have; he didn't have one. When I didn't get an answer, I gave a confused look and stared at Alice, who was giving me an apologetic shrug. My mouth dropped open about an inch and my eyes narrowed. "No you did _not_." I snarled once I got a hold of myself again.

"It's high time you start looking for a new car." She said innocently. "Honestly, that truck is almost two years old. You need a new one." Alice thought for a second. "And Edward's going to love his present."

I stared at Alice like she was crazy, and in a sense, she was. Presents, trucks expiring after only two years' service… In all honesty, I thought it was a little too… vampire. Just because we had money didn't mean we bought presents for one another to celebrate _transformations_, or get new, expensive luxury cars after only _two_ years!

"Fine, whatever." I dismissed the thoughts and got back to the plan. "So Carlisle, what news?"

"I found the perfect corner for the crash site." Carlisle said calmly, as if he were talking about a new restaurant in town. "Jasper called me a few minutes ago and said he and Emmett were well out of Olympia, ahead of Edward, and they should be here in an hour at least, probably around two hours."

"That will put them an hour and a half ahead of Edward." Alice chirped. I glowered at her for a second, still angry at what she had done to my truck.

"We should go to the crash site and get all the equipment ready for Edward's arrival." Carlisle finished and gestured to the two bags of hospital equipment he had brought. IVs… gauze… needles… morphine (at my request)…

I had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting day.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short and... a bit unsatisfactory. Or, at least, that's what I think. I had a big day today (hanging out with my friends for a good portion of it, working on my Russian, freaking out in a goo sense because school's almost here !!), but I think it was well worth it. I'm sorry for having this chapter out so late tonight, and I'll try to update the next one at 9:00 sharp tomorrow evening. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23: Camping

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**EPOV**

I sighed and got onto the road again. I had just passed a sign saying that I was still thirty miles out of Yakima. The lack of breakfast and lunch was really beginning to get me. Several times I had nearly turned off the freeway to get something to eat, but, then I unfortunately remembered what Jasper had said to me.

_Bella's waiting for you._

Simple sentence, yes. To anyone else, it wouldn't mean anything and they'd just completely ignore it. But not everybody was obsessed with Bella. Not everybody was giving up their mortality and life to be a vampire. Not everybody was making this sacrifice.

Jasper definitely made it _sound_ like a sacrifice. 'Fire running through your veins,' 'Pain that makes you wish you were dead,' 'Thirst'… Jasper used all of these to describe the transformation. But I told him I'd be able to handle it. He laughed. Hard.

But, what else was I supposed to do? I knew eventually I'd get old, and that the _last_ thing I wanted Bella to see me as; a crippled, wrinkly hermit in a hospital room. Shivers ran through me just _thinking_ about it. Now, _visualizing_… I wasn't even going to go there.

My phone ran, as Jasper said it would when I got near Yakima, and I didn't hesitate in picking it up. So, _yeah_, it was against the law to drive while talking on your cell phone, but I was a good driver, for the most part. I slowed down to sixty miles per hour and answered.

"Hello?" I asked, already knowing it was one of the Cullens. Jasper, Alice, or Bella, most likely.

"Edward!" Bella sighed into the phone. Did she really think that I had crashed again? "How are you doing?"

"Good." I said convincingly. Then I dropped the façade. "Jasper explained the transformation to me."

Bella's tone became slightly sadder and I could imagine her heart-breaking frown. "Any second thoughts?"

"Bella, you're going to have to do better than that to get rid of me." I laughed. "So what's three days of pain to an eternity with you?"

Bella laughed on the other end of the phone. "You say that now."

"I will say that always." I assured her.

"Okay, whatever you say…" She trailed off.

"So, can you finally tell me this almighty plan that Jasper refused to give me any information about?" I asked.

"No." Bella said smugly. She waited a second, and then, giggling, continued. "But Carlisle can. He's the mastermind behind all this."

Now, that was a surprise. Carlisle? The _Dr._ Carlisle? "Okay… put him on, I guess."

"Okay. Edward, where are you?" Carlisle's voice replaced Bella's in an instant.

"Twenty miles out of Yakima, about."

"Good. Here's what you're going to do. In Yakima, there is a center of recreation. If you could go there and, some way, let them know you're going to Goat Rocks, that will keep the werewolf's suspicion off us, much more than in you suddenly turned up dead in Goat Rocks."

"Okay."

"Call us again when you're at the Goat Rocks trailhead, but only if you're alone."

"Okay."

Carlisle hung up, and I sped up.

Forty-five minutes later, I was at the trailhead. The Yakima Recreational Center knew that I was Edward Masen camping at Goat Rocks for the weekend.

I stopped and parked the car, taking a few moments to breathe before calling Bella again. This was it. Just as I was reaching for my cell phone, someone knocked on the passenger car door.

I opened it, expecting Bella.

But I got someone _very_ different.

"Hi, Edward!" Jacob said, waving at me. "You're camping, too?"

It took a lot of willpower to keep the smile on my face. "Yeah. Who are you with?"

"Oh, I'm with Sam." My eyes widened a little at mention of the werewolf. "He just went back to town to get some more supplies." Jacob jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the road, shrugging. "But, I never thought of you as a camper, really."

"I'm not." I said instantly. I really didn't like camping, but this was the easiest way to fake my death. Well, until Jacob showed up. "I'm out here to think this weekend."

"About what?" Jacob asked, oblivious to my tone.

"About stuff." I said stiffly. Jacob still took no notice of my hostility. "I came out here to be alone."

"Oh, well…" Jacob _finally_ got it. "Well… me and Sam won't give you any trouble."

_Doubt it_, I thought to myself. If Sam was suspicious of why I was going camping, then he must suspect something to do with the Cullens. I tried to keep myself from gulping.

As soon as Jacob was a safe distance away from the car, I picked up my phone so quickly I thought I was going to drop it and dialed Bella's number.

"Bella, we have a big problem." I said before she could answer. "I just ran into Jacob. He's here with Sam."

It took a moment for Bella to answer. "Um… start hiking. Bring all your gear. Pretend like you're going camping. Emmett's already got the bear, so…"

"Bella, you're not actually going to kill me, are you?" I asked, frightened at the mention of 'bear'.

"Some would argue yes. But, in the literal term, no. We are going to turn you into vampire."

"And a bear fits in there how…?"

"You'll see. Just start hiking." I could hear her groan before she hung up.

Complications galore right now. An old black jeep turned into the parking lot, Sam driving. His eyes narrowed when he saw me.

Hurriedly, I got my backpack ready and laced on my hiking boots before Sam had parked. By the time I was beyond the trailhead, I could hear Sam mumbling something to Jacob. Something about following me. I quickened my pace.

Within a mile, I began to calm down.

I began to notice and appreciate the color of the trees around me; green and brown smudging together. Some places where the shade was as black as pitch my heartbeat raced, but settled back down when eyes didn't emerge from it.

And then I tripped on a root, cutting my hand.

A loud snarl ripped through the trees and I hurried to get up.

Standing wasn't very long-lasting, though…

**A/N: Aha! I know what you're going to say; I just _had_ to put Jacob into the story again. (I actually quoted that from one of my reviewers!)**

**So, I lied. I'm not ready to put this story to rest. I don't even think I'm halfway done yet. This will probably end up being an 80,000+ word story. Just a heads up! Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24: Betrayal

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**BPOV**

I groaned as I set the phone down. The _mutt_ was here? Not good. _Not. Good._

Alice, however, was sighing in relief.

"Good. You're not going to kill him." She smiled at me, but then her grin vanished. "But that means Sam's going to catch up with him."

I nodded reluctantly. "We can't go to get him because our scent will carry. If the dog hasn't already figured out we're here."

"But, Bella, your shields can contain scent." Alice said. "All you have to do if hide Emmett or one of us and go on with the plan."

"But that doesn't help us if one of the Quilettes catches up to us in the middle of the attack." I shook my head.

"Bella, you really don't know the extent of your powers." Alice pulled me up from my lean against a tree. She squealed and clapped her hands, letting me go. I stumble and swayed for a second before I regained my balance. "An _airtight_ shield? Mutts still being _human_? Bella, they need air. They can suffocate."

"That'd kill them." I said.

"Not necessarily." Carlisle corrected. He had been writing down some notes for the past few minutes, getting ready for Edward's transformation. Emmett and Jasper were fencing with branches; their fifteenth pair yet. Carlisle looked up at me and smiled reassuringly. "If you cut off their air supply for a minute or so, they will go unconscious, and resurface a few minutes after. That would give us plenty of time to get Edward out and away from the forest."

I ran up to him at vampire speed and hugged Carlisle with all my strength. "Thank you."

"Edward's future just reappeared." Alice said smugly. "The wolf won't interfere."

"Perfect." I smiled and looked at Emmett and Jasper, who were just finishing up a round, their branches no more than twigs now. "Now, who wants to distract the werewolf?"

Jasper thought for too long, and Emmett immediately spoke up. "I will!"

Of course he would come. He didn't have a mate to take care of here, and it was making him restless.

Nevertheless, we set off. Dodging the trees. Jumping over rocks. Catching Edward's trail…

Suddenly, I realized Emmett wasn't with me. I looked frantically around and made a u-turn to him. He was on something, something that smelled like a vampire. The blood smelled like vampire venom, so sweet yet so bitter…

"Edward!" I screamed and pried Emmett off him. I grabbed him in my arms and ran as fast as I could away from Emmett, who was snarling and growling at me. He was chasing me. I quickly restrained him with a shield and doubled my pace.

I must have run for fifteen miles before I stopped to look at Edward.

His skin was unnaturally pale, probably from loss of blood, and his eyes were closed. His breathe came in short bursts, like he was crying, but no tears came. His heartbeat was getting quicker every second, and I could practically hear Emmett's venom running through his veins.

Resigned to the fact that he was changing already, I set Edward down on the ground and exposed his wrists and ankles. And his neck.

Emmett had already bitten Edward's right wrist, so I went on to bite his left. Then, his ankles, and lastly his neck. I held my breath the entire time, only actually drinking a drop of his blood, and that was by accident. But, oh my god, it was the most brilliant thing I'd ever tasted. Sweeter than any animal, or any human's scent. But, like venom, there was a bitter edge to it. Like grapefruit with the peel still on. My vampire stopped immediately out of instinct once it had tasted it.

Wow, Edward's blood; the only reason he was dying and the only reason he was still alive. Sort of a brain puzzler that way.

I remembered my transformation; unfortunately vampire memories never fade. A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the pain. The 'please, God, kill me' _pain_. Like fire crawling through my veins, lemon juice in my wound but a billion times worse, acid running down my throat…

And now Edward was going through that. Edward. _My_ Edward. I wondered how much he would hate me for this when he woke up a vampire. Woke up damned for eternity to live in fear of his own instincts. In fear of killing every human he came in contact with. Surely he would hate me for that.

I couldn't imagine what he was going through. Yeah, because I already _knew_ what he was going through. And I empathized.

I couldn't look at Edward's face; surely it was contorted in pain and agony, and I couldn't see him like that. I just had to put some more distance between me and Emmett.

I carefully picked Edward up without looking at him and swung him gently onto my back. And then I was running again, a shield around us to protect our smell. A true, ravenous, bloodthirsty vampire could track scent for miles, and well. I didn't want to take that chance if Emmett was still obsessed with Edward's blood.

This time I ran longer. When I stopped again, I could hear a city in the distance, probably five miles at most. I was guessing I was near Olympia.

I put Edward down again, but I made the mistake of looking at his face. Every few seconds, his face would twitch and he would whimper. His heart was working so quickly you would have thought he was sprinting, though it was strained. A cold sweat broke out across his forehead.

I began to sob, Edward limp in my arms.

**CPOV**

Alice was stressed, extremely stressed. I had tried to comfort her several times, as Jasper had, but she had completely and utterly ignored it. When Jasper tried to talk to her, she only sobbed. Surely nothing had happened to Emmett, cocky as he was, or Bella, because she could be indestructible, or Edward. Alice wouldn't have been able to see him if the werewolf had gotten him.

After ten minutes of her worrying, Emmett came back. He looked like a shameful puppy, hiding his face. I wondered what had happened to make him like this.

"Emmett, how _could_ you?" Alice screamed at him. Jasper restrained her from lunging at Emmett, who now looked like he would cry.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself!" He finally at Alice. The first thing I noticed were his eyes. They were a brilliant ruby red.

**A/N: I bet you all were thinking that Sam was going to kill Edward. So, I'm sorry if you didn't like Carlisle's part in this, but I thought it would be a bit better if you knew what happened when Emmett came back. I know for sure that I will use his point of view at least once more.**


	25. Chapter 25: Waking Up

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**CPOV**

"If she doesn't want to be found, then there's no use in tracking her." Emmett said soberly. "Believe me; I tried."

"You tried, or your vampire did?" Alice hissed. I didn't understand why she was so upset about this.

"Both." Emmett said with his head in his hands.

"Alice, can you see where Bella is right now?" I asked my daughter, trying to calm her. Alice's eyes went blank for a second before she spoke.

"Yeah, but it doesn't help us much." She growled. "Bella and Edward are still in the forest, near a city, but I can't see it." Her eyes narrowed and she looked daggers at Emmett again. "Well, Emmett, at least your outburst helped us some. For all the park rangers will know, a bear could have actually eaten him."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Emmett pleaded in a small voice. "At least I didn't suck him dry."

"But we have to get back to Forks." Alice said. "The wolf's probably trying to find us. I bet he's visited the attack site."

I nodded and began packing up my useless equipment. Never before had I felt so utterly helpless. Bella was out there, probably crying her heart out over Emmett's mistake, if Edward didn't survive, and there was nothing I could do to find her.

**EPOV**

What's three days of excruciating pain to an eternity with Bella?

I laughing mentally laughing at myself for thinking this was going to be a breeze. I thought Jasper had been kidding when he describing this, but _no_. This was _worse_. A million times worse than his description.

The fire running through my veins wasn't just fire. It felt like… liquid oxygen, at negative four hundred degrees Celsius freezing me. I couldn't move. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I was limp on rock.

Sometimes I tried to think. But, trying to keep a coherent thought from getting mangled by the pain was like trying to light a match on the top of a mountain.

It couldn't have been that long before I began trying to keep track of the time. The seconds meshed together like cogs and wheels of a clock. Ironic, isn't it? A clock keeping me from knowing the time.

The burning in my throat couldn't have been anything else but the thirst Jasper told me about. My jaws were stiff from keeping together to keep me from screaming. I could feel my limbs twitching, but it was like a nervous rabbit had taken control of them. And then, cold hands would hold my wrists together against my chest and hold my legs to the ground.

In the fire, the cold temperature of the hands felt wonderful, and in the liquid oxygen they felt like a relaxing warm. Like God had sent me an angel to give me relief in any situation.

My heartbeat was racing to the point of pain before it stopped. Not just stopped hurting me, but stopped altogether. Not beating. Almost simultaneously, the pain disappeared.

Gradually, my senses came back.

I could hear the quiet sobbing of someone, growing louder as my hearing returned. Eventually, I could hear talons clicking along tree bark and a whistled tune; a bird. And car horns honking in the distance.

I could feel that someone was beneath my torso, holding me up from the ground. My spirits dropped as I realized they were warm, so they couldn't have been Bella.

I could smell an almost sickly sweet scent, like freesias. A scent that I recognized.

And that's when I forced my eyes open. I couldn't take not knowing if Bella was here or not. It was almost as big a pain as the constant burning in my throat.

The first thing I saw was a tree, right in front of me. There were scrapes in the bark that made it look like a rhino had filed its horn on it. The second thing I saw was the bluish tint of a shield. I sighed in relief that Bella was here.

A few reddish-brown strands of hair draped over my should, the same color as Bella's. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella?" I asked. I abruptly closed my mouth. The voice that spoke was mine… but not. Like, it was more musical, like Carlisle's.

"Are you alright?" Bella's voice replied from behind me. Her heart-breaking tone was filled with unshed tears.

"I really have no idea."

Warm hands grasped my shoulders and turned me around to see Bella. I smiled at her, as she did, but then we met each other's eyes. Instead of Bella's molten gold eyes, they were a brilliant blood-red. We both grimaced.

"What?" I was the first one to recover.

"Your… eyes. They're red." Bella whispered.

"Yours are too." I took a deep breath. "You smell better than Friday."

"Being a vampire heightens your senses." Bella said in a confusing tone. It was like she was happy, and sad, and furious, but gentle… "I think you need to go hunting before we run into somebody."

"What's so bad about running into somebody?" I asked as she pulled me up to a stand.

"You can't distinguish your favorite flavors yet." She said simply.

"Ah."

"Want to run?" Bella brightened. I remembered her speed when she ran and nodded enthusiastically. "Try and keep up with me."

She began running. Her movements seemed almost slow, though. I quickly caught up to her. And went past her. And got out of sight of her.

Not five seconds later I caught a scent. Though not as delicious as Bella's, this one came dangerously close, and it smelled _edible_.

It was like I wasn't myself anymore. Thirst exploded in me and a snarl sprang from my throat.

"Edward!" The word meant nothing to me. I barely noticed, though the part that did was pleaded the rest of me to snap out of it. It was brutally ignored.

I began to run, a part of me knowing I was faster than Bella, towards the scent. With each step it grew stronger. Stronger to the breaking point of my conscious. Like, if it were any stronger I would go mad if I didn't have it.

A few seconds of running let me see the source of the scent; a hiker. I got closer and he didn't hear me. I rejoiced. A delicious meal— so easily gotten.

_The forest is so beautiful. I wish I could go hiking more often…_ I heard a voice say. I assumed it was the hiker talking to himself.

But, yes. The forest was beautiful. It's especially beautiful when a delicious meal is spread out in front of you. No witnesses. No complications. No nothing. Just the forest. The empty forest…

I silently lunged on him, breaking his neck before they knew what hit him. Or killed him. Same thing, in this case.

Acting on pure instinct, I took the hiker's neck in my hands, lowering my lips to his skin to bite. But it was impenetrable. I bit once, not breaking the skin. Frustrated, I began clawing at it. There should have been a gruesome hole in the neck, but the skin was still clear.

"Edward."

**A/N: So, yeah, Edward's awake, and a vampire. He catches his first whiff of human. **


	26. Chapter 26: Newborn

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**CPOV**

It had been three and a half days since we had arrived back at the house. No word from Bella. No activity from the werewolf. Nothing. Like the calm before the storm.

"He's awake!" Alice suddenly gasped from her room. "Edward's awake!" She ran into the living room, dragging Jasper behind her. "Carlisle, I think I know where they are!"

"Where?" I stood up, ecstatic at the new information.

"They looked like they're in the forests south of Olympia. They're still in hearing distance of the city."

"If we leave immediately, we might be able to catch them before they stray too far." I said. "Emmett, you better come with…" Emmett looked at me, his red eyes filled with shame and agony. "Never mind. Jasper, Alice, let's go."

**BPOV**

"Edward." I said, trying not to cry. Seeing Edward being taken over by a monster was not a pleasant sight. "Edward, please."

He finally looked up from the corpse's neck and glared at me. "What?" He snapped. His eyes were like a burning fire and I knew he was not in control of himself at the moment.

"Edward, listen to yourself." I said calmly, trying to remember that I was speaking to his vampire. Apparently that vampire was a little angry with me. "Calm down and come here."

Edward began taking stiff steps, like he was fighting with himself on whether or not to come to me, dragging the body behind him.

"Without the body." I whispered. He immediately dropped it.

When he was a few feet away from me, Edward stopped, unsure of how to continue.

"Edward, snap out of it." I pleaded. "Where's _my _Edward? Where's the Edward that I love?"

Edward's red eyes softened to the point of being liquid blood swirling around his irises. And then he collapsed with a sob.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" He mumbled between his sobs. I dropped to my knees in front of him and lifted his head, removing his hands from his eyes, and kissed him on the lips. This was actually a difficult task, considering that Edward kept shaking and refused to return it.

"Edward, everybody slips." I tried to pull him up, but Edward remained like a shaking sculpture on the ground. After a while, I just gave up and leaned on his shoulder. "Carlisle and Rosalie have never had human blood. I was able to stop Esme before she had any. Emmett tries hard to live up to his wife's expectations, and I help him succeed.

"Those four just rely on their mates to guide them, but Jasper, Alice and me go on something different. Jasper doesn't drink from humans because he can feel their emotions before he kills them, same thing with Alice only she sees that they have a future. I can stop myself before I begin."

"How does this help me feel better?" Edward whispered. "I'm a newborn; I can't control myself. And we don't even know if I _have_ a pow—"

"Edward, listen to me." I said sternly. "There's no way you could be _that_ much like a vampire as a human and not have a power. Just give it time."

Edward suddenly shot up to a stand, faster than any vampire I had ever seen, even newborns.

"A-are you alright?" I asked shakily, fearing it was something I'd done.

"Can't you hear them?" He asked me in a whisper.

I listened closely and just barely heard two pairs of running feet. They were vampires. "Yeah. They're running. I wonder what they want. How did you—"

"They caught our scent trail a few miles east. They haven't any other vampires in a while, so they're looking forward to this." He said quickly. I stared at him with my mouth open.

"How can you tell all that?" I managed.

He looked at me like it was obvious. "They're talking, can't you hear them?" Edward paused for a moment. "One of them's wondering why our scents only lead somewhere. It started abruptly and they don't know how."

"It was a shield to keep Emmett or the wolf from tracking us." I explained. Meanwhile, the vampires got closer. They weren't talking.

"They think we're nomads." Edward extended his hand to me and pulled me up to a stand. "I think they recognized your scent, but they're not sure. They know you're in Carlisle's coven, and they don't know what you would be doing with just one other."

"Can you catch their names?" I asked, wondering who they were to know me.

"Um… Jane, and… Alec."

I froze. Jane _and_ Alec? You couldn't be in a worse situation than that. At least when you had the entire Volturi guard after you, someone would hold her back. But now… I looked at Edward with scared and worried eyes.

"What?"

"You know the Volturi?"

"Jasper told me about it."

"Jane and Alec are the worst of them." I said darkly. Edward gulped and shot to my side, wrapping his arms around my waist protectively. Little did he know that I was the only one who could protect us from them.

A few seconds later, the small, childish bodies of Jane and Alec entered the clearing.

**CPOV**

We ran for an hour, Jasper on my right, Alice on my left, until we were only a few miles out from where Alice thought she had seen Bella and Edward. We each had a cell phone and would be starting in a different direction. I'd go east, Jasper south, and Alice north, and if any one of us found a trail, we'd follow it.

It took me a while to find out Alice wasn't with Jasper and me anymore. She'd probably had a vision while running and didn't want to risk hitting anything.

Jasper and I backtracked to find Alice lying face down on the ground. Only when I got closer did I realize she was crying.

"The Volturi found them."

**A/N: So, sorry I didn't update last night. My dad's computer crashed and so I had to write the chapter all over again, but it's all good. No worries, mate.**

**Just a few things you should probably know:**

** 1. School stats tomorrow, though I doubt my chapter-writing will be affected until I start getting homework next week.  
2. I start a new story on Saturday. I'll have anywhere from 1-4 chapters posted that night on that new story. I will probably commit to updating once a week on Saturday night, but with 5 or so chapters. I'm creating a sparse update promise so then it doesn't pressure me while I'm still writing this story.  
3. I'm taking suggestions on whether or not I should find a Beta, because I sort of notice a lot of mistakes I write when I reread my chapters. If you know any good ones out there, please tell me. It would be much appreciated. That is, _if_ you guys think I need a Beta.  
4. If anybody knows how to put pictures on my profile, that would be great if you could tell me how.  
5. Last thing: Anyone know what a pride period in school is? I saw it on my schedule, and I don't think it's a free period. I know the school board can be nice, but they're _definitely_ not nice enough to give my school an extra 40 min. of free time.**

**Thanks! **


	27. Chapter 27: Worse to Inhumanly Cruel

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and killersmile originally had the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward.**

**EPOV**

_That can't be Isabella. She has red eyes and she's only with this… vampire. Aro will not be pleased._ A male child voice entered my head.

_Aro won't be happy with this vampire. Isabella will never come now that she has a mate. _The little girl said, glaring daggers at Bella. _Hmm… maybe this can work to my advantage…_

"Bella, why are they calling you Isabella?" I whispered low in Bella's ear. Bella and the two children stared at me, shocked.

"They weren't saying anything." Bella mouthed, then looked at the children. "Jane, Alec, why are you here? Alice didn't see you coming until next week."

"We had some business to attend to in the southern covens." The girl, Jane probably, said and Bella shuddered. I tightened my hold on her. She was obviously afraid of this little girl, for what reason I couldn't figure out. "Aro sent us to Carlisle to inform him of our stay in a few days."

"Well, consider Carlisle informed. Alice already told him." Bella snapped. Jane glowered at her, but snapped out of it when Alec stroked her hand.

_I wonder why she's with him. Isabella's obviously a nomad now, but that can be easily… taken away… _Jane's voice said.

"What are you going to do to her?" I snapped at Jane, hastily pulling Bella a few feet farther back from the children.

_Is he a mind reader? Oh, I take that back, Aro will be very pleased when they join his collection._ Alec said.

"I am _not_ a mind reader!" I said angrily. First they scare Bella, and then try to trick me… So childish.

"Are too!" Alec teased.

"Are _not_."

"Are _too_!" Alec was beginning to impatient.

"Stop! I feel ridiculous." I snapped and turned away from the child.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Jane hissed and I suddenly felt like I was in the transformation again. Fire purged through my body again and I screamed bloody murder. The action just irritated my already-scratchy throat to the point of steel wool rubbing the internal skin raw.

"Jane, _STOP_!" I heard Bella screech, and I didn't feel the excruciating pain anymore. I was gasping for breath as I stood up. "Did you know that my physical shield is mental too?"

Jane… _if looks could stab you to death_…

_Stupid slut! _Jane said viciously.

"Do _not_ call her a stupid slut!" I roared at Jane, who snarled and launched at me. Bella's shield stopped her a few inches from my face. I was surprised I didn't even flinch. I smiled at Bella. "Has anyone ever told you how absolutely amazing you are?"

"Ew, that's disgusting." Alec shook his head shamefully, but I saw something even more disgusting. I mean, really. Children aren't supposed to have mates for that _exact_ reason. I shuddered.

"I can think of a few things worse…" I mumbled. Alec glared at me with pitch black eyes. I cringed away.

"So, are you going to accompany us to your estate, or are we going to have to make you?" Jane asked pleasantly, as if she were forcing us to eat cookies. _I'd like to take a crack at this know-it-all vampire. Isabella wouldn't notice if he disappeared from her side for too long. Maybe long enough for Alec to incapacitate him, and call Demetri and Felix to get him back to Aro. Surely Isabella would come after him…_

Jane's lips didn't move. I quietly gasped as I realized I actually _was_ reading her mind.

"She's not in Carlisle's coven anymore." I lied convincingly. Jane glared at me, a look that obviously meant I had foiled her plan.

"I'm a nomad now." Bella picked up on my lead. "We were traveling down the coast, but we avoided the peninsula. Carlisle is… disappointed in my choice. I can't take it to see him like that."

I kept my face a smooth, emotionless mask while my inner self was shocked. Shocked at how Bella could actually lie convincingly today, again two people, or more precisely children, that she was obviously afraid of.

_I knew it! Jane's here. Oh, if only I had gotten the vision sooner! I hope they don't attack us. Bella can only protect us for so long…_ I recognized Alice's bell-like voice, squealing and whining like an impatient puppy.

_Edward's awake. He probably caught the human scent while running… oh; I hope Bella was able to stop him in time… _Carlisle's fatherly voice echoed in my head.

"Bella, Alice and Carlisle are—" I began to whisper so only she could hear.

"Bella!" A pixie-like voice rang from the forest to the south from us. Seconds later, Alice appeared, dragging Jasper behind her. Carlisle appeared a few moments later.

"Ah, the renowned Carlisle Cullen." Jane sneered.

"Jane, Alec." Carlisle acknowledged politely. "What news from the Volturi?"

"Carlisle, stop giving us fluff." Alec retorted. "You just want to know why we're here."

"Aro sent us, as a warning we would be coming for a visit. Then, we ran into your, um… _disappointing_ daughter." Jane continued.

Carlisle gave them a confused look, and then turned his gaze to Bella and me. He gasped.

_Blood. Oh, _please_ tell me he didn't get Bella to drain one _too_. She has more self-control than _that_, she has to. Maybe Edward can influence people. Oh no, and here's _Jane _and _Alec_. This is worse than I thought._ Carlisle thought. I shook my head slightly, more to myself that Carlisle, but he noticed it. I know he did. He just didn't show it.

"So, tell me again… why exactly are you trying to torture them?" Carlisle asked calmly.

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, _sorry_ it took me so long to update! I found out my laptop didn't agree with the Internet, and then when I got that fixed, I figured out that it doesn't like Fanficiton either, so I can't log onto it and update from there, and then I had to find my memory stick, which took three hours, and then I had to convert the Mac files to ones compatible with PCs, and- oh my god, it was just a pain. I don't think I'm going to be using my laptop anymore for this until it takes a very long vacation to the asylum, because this is just crazy. So, anyways, sorry again.**

**I've been working on the new story (coming out tonight with the first chapter), so that's my other reason for taking so long. I think it'll be worth it, though.**

**Thanks!  
-Kylie**


	28. Chapter 28: Love You Too Much

**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight **_**belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and killersmile gave me the idea of switching the roles of Bella and Edward, though I acknowledge other authors have entertained this plot for a story.**

CPOV

Edward shook his head slightly after I finished my thoughts. I had to lock my jaw to make sure I wouldn't smile or widen my eyes at the thought of his power. He was a mind reader. Think of the possibilities!

Keeping a calm demeanor, I turned back to Jane and Alec. "So, tell me again… why exactly are you trying to torture them?"

"They attacked us." Jane said simply. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward microscopically shake his head again. I tried to contain my suspicion. They were here for Bella, I just knew it. And I had a feeling they wanted Edward, once they figured out what he could do. Jane was hoping I would abandon them.

Edward looked up to the sky and then down to the ground. I must give him credit; the boy could think on his feet, _that_ I was sure of.

"Well, I guess that is inexcusable. Since the mishap was on my land, I would be—"

"Carlisle, you and I both know you could never harm them." I hear a double meaning to Alec's forced-calm words.

**BPOV**

As much as I hated to admit it, Alec was right. That puny, annoying little brat was right. Carlisle couldn't kill me even if he wanted to. Heck, the _entire_ _Volturi_ _clan_ couldn't. Yeah, that was a possibility I didn't want to make a reality. I didn't want to live the rest of eternity in a bubble, and neither did Edward.

But something didn't make sense. "Jane, how is that against the law?"

"Attacking a member of the guard! _How is that _not_ against law?_" Jane sneered, though she seemed a bit scared. Typical Jane; always trying to cover up her weaknesses. But— _fear_? I looked at Jasper, who was hiding a smile.

"So, Aro and the rest of the guard are coming in a few days." Alice said pleasantly. "Got it."

"I ask that you will please feed before you visit, as to not arouse suspicion." Carlisle continued almost instantly.

Jane did something that honestly surprised me; she nodded and cringed into Alec's side with wide-eyes. Alec glared at us.

"We will continue this then." He hissed and disappeared with Jane.

A few silent minutes passed. Nobody moved until we could no longer hear them. Therefore, Edward was the last one to relax. And Carlisle was the first one to speak.

"So, I assume the transformation went well?" He asked conversationally, as if we were just sitting in the living room back at home. "No problems?"

"Have you guys heard from the wolf?" I asked cautiously, half-hoping for a yes. A yes meant that we knew where he was.

"No." Alice shook her head at me, worried. The future would have disappeared. He's not going to bother us for a while. At least, not now."

"How can we know for sure?" Edward asked, his voice shaking. "It could be watching us right now."

"Carlisle, just like I can't see the wolf, Edward might not be able to read its mind." Alice said slowly. "For all we know, it could be."

"We'd smell it before that happened." I disagreed. The smell of sweat and wet dog was _not_ easily ignored. Well, at least, unless the wind was blowing past me. But there was no wind, no breeze. No smell.

"I think the best thing we can do right now is get home. Then we can find out where that wolf is." Jasper said in his southern tone. He was always like that when he got into army-commander mode.

"Alice, what's going through your head? You're not thinking at all." Edward said loosely, like he was confused and exasperated.

"I am." Alice replied in the same tone. "I just had a vision. The future just disappeared."

At the same time The scent hit me, only _twice_ as strong. Oh, god. Not _two_ of them!

"Split up, meet at the house. Bella, under _no_ circumstances do I want you to stop shielding you and Edward." Carlisle said. After a short nod from Jasper, Alice, and me (I didn't know if Edward did so), he took off without a second glance, Jasper and Alice following in a pair.

"Bella, look out!" Edward screeched and pulled me with invisible speed, too fast even for a newborn, fifteen yards away from where I had previously stood.

Right where I had stood was a gigantic dark brown wolf, though it was a bit smaller than the jet black one next to it.

"Bella, get a shield around us and get on my back." Edward muttered beside me, too low for the wolves to hear. I hesitated as the wolves began growling and stalking closer. They leapt as Edward pulled me effortlessly onto his back and immediately began running. The wolves quickly disappeared from view.

"Well, at least we found the wolves." I stuttered. Edward laughed musically.

"My fault completely. They were combing the area for us when they caught our scent and changed course immediately. I think that's when Alice had her vision. When they got close enough that I could hear them." Edward said, still running. He didn't even sound tired, which I would be amazed if he was. "I really should have alerted us earlier."

"Edward, you have to stop blaming yourself." I said, nestling my head in his neck. He smelled so sweet. But no longer edible.

He was silent for a few minutes.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He sounded distracted and guilty.

"Oh god, Edward, stop blaming yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella—"

"Edward. Shut up." I said sharply. "You _have_ to learn to stop that. Being a vampire, you _never_ die. Unless you let this go, the guilt will eat away at you until you're nothing more than an empty shell. And it never goes away."

"Bella—" Edward started again, but, once again, I cut him off.

"And you can't be an empty shell." I looked into his brilliant red eyes, somehow more beautiful than Jane's or Alec's. A shade of red to match his messy bronze hair perfectly. "Because I love you too much to see you like that."

Edward looked at me, slowing to a stop and swinging me off his back so he could look at me.

"And I love you too much to do that to you." He whispered intensely and kissed me before I could react.

**A/N: Okay, scratch that! School **_**did**_** affect my updating schedule! Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that! So, I guess you could really depend on new chapters coming on Tuesday night and Saturday night. So, check then. I guess a few sparse chapters other times, but yeah. Thanks!**


End file.
